Friendship Reunion
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Musaki's former competitors and good friends Liu Shang and Taji come to the Jade Palace for a fun visit and a lot more fun as well! Takes place after 'Warrior on the Inside'. Hope ya enjoy!
1. The Letter

This takes place a few months after the events of 'Warrior on the Inside'. You could say it's a sequel. Musaki reunites with his former competitors and good friends Taji and Liu Shang to have some fun in the Jade Palace. It's gonna be a lot of fun! Hope you enjoy! Dedictaed to SpiritualLoneWolf XIII, Joe 'Po' Navark, Moody Shadow and more friends of mine!

* * *

Friendship Reunion

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: The Letter

It was a clear sunny afternoon in the Valley of Peace and at the Jade Palace courtyards, Musaki was sparring with Monkey and when Monkey first attacked Musaki with his moves, Musaki was wise enough to dodge his moves thanks to his force fields as ever single hit was dodged. Musaki smirks at Monkey and that was enough for him to keep going.

"You're going down, Lil' Saki!" Monkey exclaimed.

Musaki chuckled softly and said, "Oh, we'll see about that!"

Monkey quickly charges on Musaki and he flips him up, down and around with his moves and when he was about to strike him down, Musaki gets himself up and kicks Monkey straight to the face and jaw. Musaki makes a little move that resembles that of both Tiger style and Panda style combined when he punches Monkey hard and bounces his belly towards his face, causing Monkey to fall back down and land on the ground again.

They continue sparring for a couple of more minutes and Monkey swiped Musaki in the face with his tail, chuckling mischieviously. Musaki fell down on the ground and Shifu then stops the fight immediately. He walks over to see both of them as Musaki was getting up he then said, "Excellent sparring match, students. Musaki, you've won many sparring rounds with each of my students, but you've lost this one to Monkey."

Musaki sighed heavily and he responded, "It was meant to happen anyway. I've got no complaints, master."

"I'm very glad to hear that. Although, I am very intrigued at how you combined Tiger style and Panda style like you made it even more amazing." Shifu said, in awe.

"I learned it from these two closeted lovebirds." Musaki said, looking at Po and Tigress.

Tigress didn't sit very well with that comment and Po told her, "Let it go, Tigress. He learned the moves from our styles...so it's a good thing."

"I didn't like the way he said 'closeted lovebirds.' Why would he throw that out there?" asked Tigress, growling.

Po then responded, "Because you've got a crush on me, haven't you?"

Tigress froze in thought for a minute only to find out that there was a blush of red on her cheeks and Musaki's reaction to her blush was like she was close to admitting it. She then replied, "We're just masters. Nothing more."

"I'm unconvinced." Musaki added.

"How about I make you convinced?" Tigress asked, standing up.

Shifu got in the middle of this and he said to both of them, "Enough, you two. Tigress, you need to control your temper and if someone says somnething to you that you do not like, do not take it as personal. It's just an opinion. And Musaki, you should not interefere with Tigress' love life. Plus, I already know Tigress has this crush on Po."

Tigress froze again and she was shocked to know that Shifu knew about this and she asked, "How did you know?"

"Heard you talk in your sleep a couple of weeks ago." Shifu replied.

Both Monkey and Musaki were speechless about that and they said, "Someone's in love."

Tigress turned away in embarassment over this and Po looks at her and replied, "Hey, don't worry about that. You and I both know that we're sparring partners and that's it."

In a way, she agreed with Po on this one...although her feelings for Po were showcased already without him or anyone else knowing it.

As Shifu complimented on Monkey's moves, they seek a goose flying through the palace roof and the goose looks down and said, "Hello to all from Shanghai Secluded Valley. I have come for the grandson of Oak Sung!"

Musaki looks up and he said to him, "And is this Macao, the coolest message carrier in Shanghai?"

Macao flies down heads towards Musaki and he said, "The very same."

Musaki chuckled and said, "Sup, Mac?"

"Pretty good. Yourself?" asked Mac.

"Eh, I just lost out to Monkey, but it's all good." Musaki replied.

Mac clears his throat and he said, "Got a message for you. I think you'll be surprised on who wrote this."

Once Mac gave Musaki the scroll, he figured that it might be from his grandfather or something, but as soon as he opens it, he was very surprised to know who it might be as he read the scroll.

_Hey, Musaki! What's up, man?! This is Liu Shang here, your former competitor from the kung-fu tournament. How's it going for you, my friend? Me and Taji are doing great, if you want to know. It's been a while since you last visited Shanghai, man. Anyways, I'm writing you this letter to let you know that me and Taji are gonna travel to see the Valley of Peace...and see the Jade Palace as well, like what it really looks like. The best part of that; we get to see you for a week! How awesome is that?! Maybe you can show me and Taji around the palace, the whole valley and also...add in a little sparring with the most awesome kung-fu masters you're living with. You visited us post -tournament and we get to visit you. Isn't it cool how things go in reverse? Well...me and Taj will be seeing you tomorrow and this will the the most fun week ever. Oh, and Taji says hi. We'll see ya then! Liu Shang. And P.S.: Taji wants to know if Viper is as cute in person as he imagined. Maybe even cooler than Master Tigress...but don't tell her I said that._

Musaki chuckled softly at that last part that Liu had written and he said, "These guys are funny."

Viper blushed at that part and seemed kinda flattered about it and Tigress tilted her head in confusion with that remark and just didn't say anything. Meanwhile, Musaki grew a lot excited to hear that Liu Shang and Taji are coming to the Valley of Peace and he turns to Mac and said, "This is the best news ever!"

"They'll be here in about 12 hours, so..." Mac added.

"Oh, sweet. Thanks for the message, Mac." Musaki said.

Mac nods his head and he said, "My pleasure. I'll say hi for your grandfather for you."

"Thanks."

Mac turns to the other masters and bowed to them and said, "Masters."

The masters bowed back to him also as Mac flies away and Shifu turns to Musaki and said, "Well...your friends from the competition are coming by tomorrow. Bet you're excited."

"So excited I could actually burst. But I'm keeping it all on the inside." Musaki answered.

Shifu nods his head and he said, "Indeed. That is enough training for today. You're dismissed."

Everyone bows and heads out of the courtyard and Musaki became super-excited about this news that he wanted to share this someone and as soon as he went to the training hall, he was surprised to find that Arizona was training inside the whole time. Soon enough, Arizona stops and sees Musaki standing there and he didn't know what to make of it and Musaki asked, "Have you been in the training hall the whole time?"

"Uh...yeah. I was meditating though...just trying to learn some of your yoga moves." Arizona explained, scratching his neck.

As soon as Musaki heard 'yoga', he figured that Arizona was trying to do yoga and he asked, "How many times did you fall on your butt?"

Arizona was pretty much embarassed to explain that number and immediately admits, "20."

"Ouch."

Arizona nods his head and said, "Good thing no one was watching though, because that would've been embarassing."

"I see. Anyways, remember Liu Shang and Taji...the ones from the kung-fu competition?" asked Musaki.

Arizona then remembers that particular competition pretty well and Musaki's competitors and replied, "Yeah, I remember them."

Musaki then gives Arizona the scroll of that message and when he opens it and read it, he became extremely amazed that they're coming over to the Jade Palace to visit Musaki and he said, "This is awesome news!"

"I know, right?!" Musaki exclaimed.

"Man, it's been like a long time since we've seen them." Arizona added.

"Yep. They're staying for a week, so we can pretty much like hang out and train with them. I know Liu's gonna be very good at his skills." Musaki said.

"Liu's skills...I remember very perfectly. Man, I wonder what would happen if he sparred with the Five?" asked Arizona.

"I would love to see that." Musaki added.

* * *

This is gonna be the beginning and you'll see Liu and Taji coming up soon!


	2. Excitement

The excitement reaches a big peak!

* * *

Chapter 2: Excitement

At the kitchen, everyone was eating some of Po's noodles and as soon as they started talking amongst themselves, Po noticed that Musaki was pretty much all in a good mood throughout the day and he said, "You seem pretty happy, Lil' Saki."

Musaki looks over at Po and he said, "Dude, happy is not the word I would use. More like...stoked up."

Viper then looks at Musaki and asked, "You're really excited to see your friends coming over, aren't you?"

"Absolutely."

Shifu then looks up at Musaki and he said, "Is this the Liu Shang that won the kung-fu competition?"

"Yep. That's him." Musaki answered.

Shifu stroked his beard and told him, "How good is his skills?"

Musaki takes a deep breath and remembered all of the moves Liu Shang had showcased during the competition and replied, "Advanced-like."

Most of the masters were amazed that Musaki mentioned that Liu Shang's skills were 'advanced-like' and Crane asked, "How old is this kid?"

"14."

"14?!" Crane exclaimed.

That shocked pretty much everyone, including Shifu to hear that this kid is very advanced-like in kung-fu at a young age and Shifu asked, "And he won the title?"

"The youngest winner to ever win the competition, outdoing past winners who were about like 17 or 16. My dad was the youngest winner to win this at 17, being the first youngest winner." Musaki added.

"Whoa...that's a cool dad." Po said, in awe.

Musaki nods his head in agreement and said, "Yeah...he's the greatest. But at the end of the day, he's just a good person. Most people say I inherited his traits, but I'm just me."

"That sounds impossible that a 14-year old can win a title this huge." Tigress said, in disbelief.

"Or is it?" asked Musaki.

Monkey looks at Musaki and he said, "I'm excited to meet this guy."

"And what's Taji like?" asked Viper.

Musaki clears his throat and said, "Taji is a jokester, really fun person and so full of energy. You don't find that in most aspiring kung-fu masters when they're teenagers. But when it comes to his kung-fu, that's where he shines the most. All that at 16...pretty awesome."

"Well...we are all looking forward to meeting both of them. It's very rare that a competitor in a past competition could end up being friends after this and you make it seem like you're taking it all in stride. I have a feeling that you're a lot more stronger and more optimistic than anyone else." Shifu explained.

"Living here has taught me that. Everything you guys have taught me made me feel like I'm a strong yet brilliant warrior at heart. And I would hope to take this whole experience and carry it for the rest of my life." Musaki added.

"We know you will." Viper said, smiling.

Everyone continued eating and talking and Musaki felt really excited for what's gonna happen tomorrow when he sees Liu Shang and Taji again and Musaki felt like everything is going really good for him.

* * *

I know you're thinking; where's Liu Shang and Taji? They'll be on the next chapter!


	3. Reunited!

And here they are! The reunion you've all been waiting for!

* * *

Chapter 3: Reunited

The next day comes around and further away from the Valley of Peace, Liu Shang and Taji were walking through the bamboo forest and both of them were eager to make it to the Valley of Peace and see Musaki. Liu Shang was most excited to see Musaki and he became very stoked up about the whole experience and he asked Taji, "Wonder how Musaki would react if he sees us?"

Taji looks up at him and replied, "Completely awestruck. I've always thought about how the Valley of Peace would look like."

Liu chuckled and replied, "So do I. To know that we're actually going there and stay in the Jade Palace for a week...it's mind-blowing."

Taji lets out a chuckle and asked, "Think I might have a chance with Viper?"

The teenage lion rolled his eyes and chuckled in response to that and he said, "I can't comment on that, Taj."

"Oh...so you're after her, huh?" Taji asked, playfully.

Liu just laughs out loud and then tells him, "Even if I am, would it be likely to have a lion and a snake be mates?"

Taji opened his mouth to comment, but stops after having a thought on what their kids would look like; a hybrid of a lion and snake and after that, he shakes it off and said, "Good point."

Soon enough, they look up and high above the forest, they see the sight of the Jade Palace further from where they are and they were amazed at how it looks like. Their response to that was, "Wow..."

"Are you sure we're heading in the right destination?" asked Taji, awe from the view of the palace.

"I am definitely sure. And there's one way to find out." Liu said.

Within 20 minutes, they finally made it to the Valley of Peace and from the looks of it, they were definitely amazed at how it looks like in person and stepping into those streets. Taji chuckled softly and replied, "We're actually here, Liu."

Liu took it all in and he lets out a deep sigh and said, "Yeah, we are."

As they were walking, they noticed a few villagers were staring at them as they were walking by and their only response was a simple wave. Most were a little nervous that a lion and a wolf were in their presence and feared that they'll harm them. They both looked at each other and checked their breaths and pits thinking they might smell and then responded, "Must be you."

"I showered like yesterday, Liu." Taji said.

"Or maybe they think we're out to harm them." Liu answered.

Both of them found it hard to believe that they're out to get them and they hold no harm whatsoever towards them. Soon enough, they seek a villager coming by and Liu was the first one to come in and he said, "Excuse me. Me and friend of mine are new around here and we're only gonna be around for a week and can you tell us where the Jade Palace is?"

The villager pig cleared his throat and replied, "Head over towards the bridge and when you go past a few villages, you'll find the steps to the palace. Can't miss it."

"Thanks, sir. Appreciate it." Liu said, politely.

The villager pig then came towards Liu and he said, "You're a lion, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"First time here?"

"Yeah, just me and my friend here."

He turns to see Taji standing there and the white and blue wolf stuck out his paw for a handshake and though the villager pig was reluctant, he accepted the handshake anyway and shook Liu's hand as well and any fear about them was washed away and Liu said, "Thanks again for the directions, sir."

"You're welcome."

It didn't take them that long to find the Jade Palace and as they looked at the sign, they could tell that they're here...and as they glanced at the steps, they could not believe how high it actually goes. Both of them looked at each other and Taji said, "Man, it'll take forever to climb through there."

Liu chuckled softly at this and he said, "I don't think so. First one to the top gets to unpack my stuff."

Liu suddenly runs up towards the steps and Taji chuckled softly as he ran towards this way, planning to gain past Liu to the top of the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Jade Palace

Musaki was anxiously waiting for Liu Shang and Taji to show up, but excited through it all to see them coming here and as he stood outside the doors of the Sacred Hall of Warriors, he could barely contain the wait. Just then, Arizona comes out and he sees Musaki standing there and he said, "Hey, I've been looking for you."

"Well, you found me, Zona." Musaki replied, with a chuckle.

"Still waiting for them huh?" asked Arizona.

"Yeah, I guess. Anxious-excited is what I'm feeling right now. Sometimes the unknown kicks me straight in the nuts when I think about it." Musaki said, hoping to lighten the nervousness a little bit.

Arizona felt the same way and just that quickly, his ears perked up something and he asked, "You hear something?"

Musaki looks around confusedly and he replied, "No, I didn't hear anything."

Arizona definitely heard something coming from the stairs and he motioned Musaki to come over and as the sound drew closer, they could hear laughing coming from the distance. Almost immediately, they were surprised to see someone pop out of nowhere and to their surprise...it was Liu Shang.

"Ha-ha! I got here first!" Liu Shang exclaimed.

Taji got behind him and made it to the stairs and replied, "As if, man. You've got the speed, but I've got endurance and stamina."

"Sure you do." Liu scoffed.

Musaki tapped Liu on the shoulder and as soon as Liu turns around and sees Musaki behind him and he lets out a playful shout and Musaki reacts the same way as did Taji when he saw him and all three of them were completely excited to see each other again.

"Dude, you're here!" Musaki exclaimed.

"We're both here, Saki!" Taji added.

"I am so happy to see you guys!" Musaki added.

Arizona went over to them and he said, "What up, guys?"

Liu and Taji turns around and both of them exclaimed, "Arizona!"

"Dogpile the wolf!" Taji said.

Musaki, Liu and Taji dogpiled themselves towards Arizona and all four of them were laughing with each other and happy to see each other all unaware that the Five, Shifu and Po were watching them. Soon enough, Taji looks up and sees them standing there and he lets out a nervous chuckle and said, "Oh, hello."

"You must be Taji, correct?" asked Shifu.

"Uh...yes, sir." Taji responded.

Soon, Musaki and Arizona looked over and saw the other masters standing there and looked completely embarassed and Liu Shang didn't expect them to witness this and as they got off of each other, Musaki clears his throat and said, "Sorry you guys had to see that."

"Remind me to use that on Po sometime." Monkey added.

"Anyways...this is Liu Shang and this is Taji. Guys, these are my adopted family; Grandmaster Shifu and his students; The Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior." Musaki said, introducing them.

Shifu walked over to the both of them and Liu Shang said, "We've heard awesome things about you guys before. Parts of it are what Musaki told us in full form. But it's an honor to meet you all."

"And it is an honor to meet you two as well." Shifu said, bowing to them.

Liu and Taji bowed back to them in response and Shifu said, "We are pleased to have you both here for the week."

Taji smiled and said, "The welcome's mutual."

Tigress looked up at both of them and she said, "Which one of you are highly skilled?"

Liu shrugged at that question and he then admitted, "I am...though I don't let anyone else know about it."

"And I'm a pretty decent fighter." Taji added.

Arizona then clears his throat and he said, "Shifu might put you in a test to show what moves you guys got."

Shifu nods his head in agreement and he said, "We'll give you boys time to rest up and then we start off training. It's what we do around here."

"What kind of test, Master Shifu?" asked Taji.

"You'll see. Musaki, show them where they'll be staying." Shifu added.

Musaki nods his head and he takes both of them towards the barracks along with Arizona and Shifu turns to his students and said, "We all meet at the training hall in one hour."

* * *

What's gonna happen next? I've posted the first three chapters tonight, so I hope you guys don't mind. Stick around for more!


	4. Skills to the Test

Master Shifu wants to see if Liu Shang and Taji's skills are for real, so what does he do? Puts it to the test!

* * *

Chapter 4: Skills to the Test

An hour has gone by after Liu and Taji made it to the Jade Palace and got themselves settled at the barracks and almost immediately, Liu and Taji along with Musaki and Arizona made it on their way to the training hall and as they entered inside, both of them could not believe that this is where the magic happens as they witnessed the Five doing what they do best and Po doing what he does best...almost.

As soon as they all faced Liu and Taji, Shifu was looking forward to see their fighting skills are actually like and he told them, "Show us what you can do. Liu Shang."

Liu was actually surprised that Shifu called him first and he asked, "Me?"

"Yes. Musaki told us you were the winner of this kung-fu competition and with skills that worthy, maybe you can show us what you got." Shifu replied.

Liu was up to the task and the fact that he's actually showing those moves in front of China's most elite kung-fu warriors was like a big thing for him...even though he's only visiting for a week. He shook out every inch of nerves he's got in him and just went for it and he hopped aboard the seven clubs and Liu perfectly dodged through swinging clubs and jumps up and kicks the crap out of three clubs very quickly and swings around the seven talon rings, does a backflip and spins past the tortoise of widsom and dodges the firely flame of death with zero scratches and kicks through the gauntlet with finesse before he jumps back facing the other masters.

Everyone except for Musaki and Arizona were shocked and amazed how talented and well-skilled Liu is and Crane's jaw dropped midway in shock and almost everyone was speechless. Musaki smiled at this and knew that Liu still got it and when he saw Tigress hanging her mouth open, he closed it immediately and he said, "Still got it, Liu."

"Yeah, I do." Liu sighed.

"No wonder you won the tournament." Monkey said, in awe.

"Man, you got the hang of these moves at lot quicker than most masters...I've heard of in writing." Mantis cheered.

"Impressive." Tigress added.

"Awesome to the max!" Po exclaimed.

Hearing that Liu's got a lot of comments coming from the Five and Po seemed to make his day and in response, he bowed to them and he only told them, "Aw, stop it. I'm not that good."

"Not that good? You were phenomenal!" Monkey exclaimed.

"Monkey is correct. Someone as young as you...you got a lot of potential." Shifu added.

Not long after, Taji was up next and the young blue-white wolf pumps himself up for this and when it was time to begin, he leaped out of there and first headed to seven swinging clubs and dodged all of them with zero scratches, but managed to kick two of the spikes in separate directions and both of them broke off of each other in pieces and after that, he kicked and punched and also broke through the gauntlets of wooden warriors and after that, he hopped and flipped over through the seven rings, backflipped and spun around the jade tortoise and finally, dodged and flipped through the fiery field without even a scratch and then heads his way back to the masters.

Everyone was deeply surprised and even Musaki was surprised to know that Taji had been training a lot, but wasn't really that surprised that he's still got it. Tigress had no idea how he actually let the two spike clubs broke off in pieces together and is shocked that he's got talent.

"Now that was unbelievable." Monkey said.

Taji's ears perked up and he thought that he was talking to Liu and then turned to the others and asked, "Who, me?"

"Yes, you." Shifu replied.

He couldn't even believe what he was hearing and he thought it was someone else and said, "Nah, it couldn't be."

Mantis hopped onto Taji's shoulder and told him, "Dude, it is definitely you. You've got skills."

"Aw, come on guys. I'm not worthy of such compliments." Taji said, a little bashful.

Tigress disagreed nonetheless and she happily stated, "Anyone that let two clubs broke into pieces with each other takes skills and fearlessness and you've got that gift."

Taji lets out a bashful chuckle and replied, "I have been training a little bit post-tournament."

Shifu nods his head and he said, "Whatever the case...it was impressive regardless."

Taji bowed to Shifu and as soon as Liu walked towards him, Shifu made another idea in mind. He then said, "Now that you've shown us what you got, both of you will spar with two members of the Five on your choice."

That seemed in intrigue both of them the most knowing that there's an opportunity for each of them to spar with two members of the Furious Five of their choice. Liu looks over and he said, "I wanna spar with Monkey first and then spar with the Dragon Warrior, if that's fine."

"It's your choice." Shifu said.

Taji then went on to say, "Okay, I'll pick Viper first and then I'll spar with Tigress second."

In no time, Liu got on his stance with Monkey as they looked at each other, both of them were ecstatic about sparring with each other and as Shifu told them it was time, Monkey quickly charged at him, kicking Liu in the shin, but Liu stood on his feet and he leaps over to him and strikes him down with the purest finesse as he did an uppercut on Monkey and swiped him down with his bare paws. Monkey continued going towards him and the two of them continued sparring with each other and Liu slid underneath Monkey as he leaps towards the air and almost immediately...Liu looks over at him and lets out a smirk.

"You're smooth, kid." Monkey said.

"So are you." Liu agreed.

The two were still going at this and as they faced each other while circling around, Monkey jumps towards his head and Liu flipped his body over and rolled down to the floor to get Monkey off and soon enough, Liu did a backflip and bodyslammed him down to the ground, but Monkey punches him straight down through the waist. Liu refused to be defeated and still kept going and as they continued to spar, the final blow is when Liu kicked his hind paws towards Monkey's face and into the jaw and the langur fell down to the ground.

Liu lets out a deep breath and bowed down to him and he heard the others cheer for Liu and he found it way too good to be true. He chuckled softly and then looked at Monkey as he got up and said, "You've got a good amount of skills, man."

"You think so?" asked Liu.

"Think? I know." Monkey replied.

Seconds later, it was Po's turn to spar with Liu and as both warriors were getting ready, the young lion thought that this was too good to be true and he said, "I'm not worthy of fighting someone like you."

"Hey, buddy...I get that a lot. Let's do this." Po said, with a smile on his face.

On the outside, Liu was straight-up focused but on the inside...Liu was screaming like a fanboy that he not only meets the Dragon Warrior, but to fight alongside him. Just then, Po runs up to him and does his panda style to him, but Liu dodges every single move Po used up. Liu then kicks Po straight to the jaw, but the panda stuck to his feet as he took him down with his belly, but Liu grabbed onto the ceiling railings and flipped over and fell feet first to Po's stomach and punched him straight into mid-air.

Everyone was in awe with Liu's impressive moves even when Po's chubby body seems to jiggle a lot with every swing Liu took. Po then grabs Liu by the tail and throws him down to the floor and places his back onto his face (also his butt) and head-butts him. But Liu came roaring back as he swung him through the tenders and flipepd him 18 times from left to right and then spun him around and kicked him in the panda nuts.

"Whoa...he's good." Mantis added.

Liu smirked at Po and the panda looks up at him and he said, "You're a first place winner in my book."

Liu nods his head and being the humble lion he is, he told him, "No, you're the better fighter."

"But with moves like that, you could take down Master Tigress!" Po exclaimed.

Tigress clears her throat by that remark and looking at her face, he asked, "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

Next up, Taji took the task as he began to spar with Viper and he has been looking forward to this for a long time and as he got ready, Viper went first as she swiped him down with her tail and as she goes for another strike, Taji immediately grabbed her tail, swung her around and threw her across the floor. Viper was quick to strike him down, but Taji dodged every single efforts she could take and does a backflip and continues to spar with each other.

As soon as they stopped, Viper was deeply impressed by his moves and he then told her, "Beauty and toughness...you're my favorite warrior."

Viper bowed to him and she said, "You're not so bad yourself."

Seconds later, Tigress steps up to the plate as soon as she has her turn to take down Taji and when they stared at each other, he said, "Well, I've been looking forward to this as well."

"You're going down." Tigress said.

"We'll see about that."

As they began, Tigress quickly struck towards Taji, punching and kicking him in every direction, but Taji dodges every single move and punch she makes and Taji does a kick below the shin and she lets out a roar and she single-handledly attacks him, but Taji slid underneath her legs and goes behind him, kicking her in the back. Tigress continued to spar with him and as she kicks Taji;s jaw, he was unfazed with it.

Tigress was still surprised that he didn't give up just yet, but who wouldn't be? Taji smirked at her and as she went up in the air to take him down, Taji leaps towards her and swipes her in the head. As she fell down to the ground, she couldn't believe that she was outsmarted by a blue-white wolf.

The spar between Taji and Tigress ended before it even began and that final move Taji used pretty much lets Tigress know that Taji's skills are completely well-skilled. As soon as it ended, Shifu looks up at both Taji and Liu Shang, he told them, "You two will have an interesting visit. Well done to both of you."

"Thanks, Master Shifu." Taji and Liu Shang said, as they bowed to him.

Musaki and Arizona cheered for the both of them and congratulated them for the first day of visitation with both of them and Musaki said, "This will be an awesome week, huh?"

"It's already awesome." Liu Shang said.

* * *

Now...we get to the awesome fun pretty soon!


	5. Tour of the Palace

Musaki shows Liu Shang and Taji around the Jade Palace and you can tell that this is gonna be a fun week.

* * *

Chapter 5: Tour of the Palace

Musaki became very gracious to show Liu Shang and Taji around the Jade Palace and the first place he showed them was the Sacred Hall of Warriors. One look at this vast green background made both of them froze in awe.

"Wow..." they both said, in unison.

Musaki turns around and he could sense their enthusiasm for it and said, "It's awesome, right?"

"Absolutely beyond my wildest dreams from what I expected to look like in person." Liu answered.

Taji looks around and sees every single kung-fu artifact as possible and he was completely awestruck by everything there and he said, "You're so lucky, Musaki."

"Me? Nah, I wouldn't say I'm lucky." Musaki said, chuckling.

"Nah, man. You're living it up here in the Jade Palace. Living with the most well-respected kung-fu masters and training with them...I'd say it's bragging rights." Taji added.

"That may be...but I don't really brag about it that much. I just treat it like it's my home." Musaki added.

Liu couldn't help but notice there ws a pool in the center of it and he takes a look at it and figured that this is no ordinary pool and he said, "What's this?"

"That's the Moon Pool. It's been said to provide answers to the most difficult questions and it's only told when the water is still." Musaki answered.

"Cool."

Minutes later, Musaki takes Liu and Taji over to the Dragon Grotto and Liu became fascinated by those waterfalls spilling over and as soon as they entered inside, the boys were astonished at how amazing it looks.

"Awesome..." Taji and Liu whispered, in unison.

"This is where Shifu spends most of his time there doing his inner peace and as you look at the dragon on the center of it, you can see why." Musaki added.

The stone of the dragon amazed both of them and Liu said, "It looks like one of the dragons your uncle rides by on his travels."

"Not really, but good reference." Musaki stated.

All three of them were startled by someone's throat being cleared, only to find that it's Shifu standing there and he said, "I see you're showing them around the palace."

"Yeah. I was showing them the grotto. I thought that you might be there, but when I saw you weren't, then the coast was clear." Musaki replied.

Shifu smirked at the three of them and he said, "Glad to see you're fascinated. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna meditate."

Musaki nods in understanding and the three of them left Shifu alone in the grotto to catch up on his inner peace, hoping that Po won't disturb him...not a chance.

And then...Musaki leads both Taji and Liu Shang over to the Sacred Peach tree and both of them were completely awestruck at this tree as well as the view from there and Taji said, "You could see the whole reign of China there."

"You know...the Sacred Peach Tree resembles peace and solace. Plus, it's really a good place to sorta get away, have some quiet time or any excuse to just look at the view. Personally, it's a favorite spot." Musaki added.

"Sounds like a place I'd definitely go." Taji added.

Liu felt the wind blowing through his little mane and he said, "I do feel at peace."

"That's how you can tell that it's the most coolest place you can be if you gather your thoughts or just relax." Musaki explains.

As Musaki shows Liu and Taji around the palace, they were on their way back to the barracks and as soon as they came in, they saw Arizona coming by and Musaki said, "Hey, Zona. What's up?"

"Not much. Just walking around. How was the tour?" asked Arizona.

Liu chuckled softly and replied, "Dude, everything here in the palace is so cool. It's like...living in a mansion...only you're surrounded by kung-fu masters."

"Man, I'm definitely looking forward to this week." Taji agreed.

Arizona chuckled lightly and he told them, "Just the four of us together."

"Absolutely." Musaki agreed.

* * *

Stick around for more fun!


	6. Competition Memory

Musaki, Liu Shang and taji talk about the kung-fu competition and memories in which brought their friendship closer together...as well as hanging with the kung-fu masters.

* * *

Chapter 6: Competition Memory

Everyone gathered around for dinner and Liu and Taji were seated between Musaki and Arizona and the two were anticipating on what will they eat and Taji asked, "So...this is what you guys do?"

"Every night after training. I like it because we all get to eat and joke around for a short time." Musaki answered.

Not long after, Po served his noodles to everyone around the table and as everyone was eating them, Musaki asked Liu and Taji, "You guys ever had noodles before?"

"In Shanghai Secluded Valley, there's like a little place where they serve noodles galore. They just opened it like 3 weeks after the competition and oddly enough, Taji and I were the first customers there. They recognized me since I won the whole competition and I ask myself like 'what is the deal?' You know, I still feel like I'm not worthy of such an honor." Liu explains.

"You seem very humble like Matser Oogway." Shifu chimed in.

Liu chuckled softly at that and he said, "It's still such a shock to me. I'm trying to get used to it, but at the end of the day, I'm just a kid."

Mantis looked over at Liu and he said, "You should try these noodles here. They are completely awesome. I guarantee it."

Liu looks down on his bowl and he takes a taste of the noodles and his eyes widened up on his taste buds and he said, "This is unbelieveable."

Taji tastes it too and his taste buds woke him up to the extent and he said, "Wow...that's the best thing I've ever put in my mouth."

"Saki, who made this?" asked Liu.

Musaki motioned his head to the side and pointed directly towards Po and both Taji and Liu were stunned and amazed that Po actually made the noodles and asked, "You?"

Po chuckled at this and he replied, "Yeah. I made them."

"How did you make them taste so awesome?" asked Taji.

"I work at my dad's noodle shop. Sometimes, I work there from time to time whenever he needs me." Po replied.

Taji chuckled at this and he said, "My regards to your dad."

Viper then turns her attention to Taji and Liu about the competition and she asked, "So Musaki has told me about you guys and the kung-fu competition. What was it like for you guys?"

Liu lets out a deep sigh and he replied, "It was one of the best experiences of my life. Both of our lives, actually."

Taji nodded his head in agreement and he responded, "Yeah, and we get to compete against a lot of kung-fu prodigies and aspiring ones that are pretty much like our age. It's awesome though. There's a lot of friendly competition and some who just take it too seriously."

"How did you two meet Musaki?" asked Monkey.

Taji clears his throat and he said, "I met him first when we signed in and I was pretty much stoked up and a little bit anxious about competing for something like this. I could tell that he was excited about it as I was and I couldn't believe that it was actually happening. There was like 50 million people there and me and Musaki got to talking and that's how we became pretty good friends."

Liu went forward and said, "I met him next...like after he defended me from our former competitor, Kang-Dae. This guy had a huge temper and a big ego. I like came out from the other side of China to come there because my parents didn't support me in doing kung-fu...so they kicked me out of their house and I set out to find a place where someone can actually understand and accept me and luckily...this competition brought interest in me and it made me want to prove to them and myself that I am capable of doing this. With Musaki...he's like a cool person to hang with, easy to talk to and fun to take down. Both of our skills have become so much alike that it's almost like you don't know what to expect. It's because of him that we share the same interest and he makes me stronger. When I won the entire thing, I thought it'd be Musaki that won because he's got the best skills, but the others thought otherwise. I seriously didn't think I was worthy of such an honor. I still didn't think I was worthy to this day. At the end of the day though, I'm just a kid with great potential."

Everyone was amazed by those two stories, especially Liu's. The fact that he came out of nothing and proved to be something deeply impressed everyone in this room. Monkey said to him, "You know, I never thought someone like you would prove that you can follow your dreams, no matter how many times people will disown you for it."

"Yeah, you're much stronger from that." Crane added.

Musaki then told him, "As soon as I told them I was in second place, Tigress didn't take it pretty well."

Liu looks up at Tigress and he said, "Don't be upset because of me. I didn't even expect that."

"I'm not. I just thought that he would've won. When he told me he was okay with it, I didn't really understand why he's happy about coming out in second place, but when he said that he's cool with it, it made me think twice about what I had said to him and realzie that it doesn't matter who wins as long as you're a winner at heart. I envy Musaki sometimes because he always smiles through everything." Tigress admitted.

"He's always a happy person. Very friendly, easy-going and selfless...just like his father and grandfather." Taji added.

"I do see a bit of both of them in Musaki, actually." Liu added.

Musaki rolled his eyes at this and he told them, "That's what everyone says. But I just take it in stride because I'm cool with two lives."

Everyone continued talking as they were eating and talking more about the competition and stories from that time period and almost everyone was laughing and responding towards it and everyone just enjoyed each other's company.

* * *

Next up, Musaki and Arizona shows Liu and Taji around the Valley of Peace!


	7. Showing Around the Valley

Musaki and Arizona go for some sightseeing at the Valley of Peace with Liu and Taji and this is what it'll look like.

* * *

Chapter 7: Showing Around the Valley

Around the next day, Musaki was doing some yoga along with Liu Shang, Arizona and Taji at the Sacred Peach Tree before sunrise and Liu and Taji were amazed at how Musaki does it well and Taji asked, "How long have you been doing this?"

"Since I was at the orphanage when I was like 9 or 10. I would often get so bored out of my depression that my guardians Brutus or Shakur would teach me a few things to get out of my room and yoga was one of those. They said it helps me flow my chi and get me to where I needed some peace and clarity. That and because I needed something to do." Musaki explained.

"How did you get so good at it?" asked Liu.

Musaki smiled and replied, "Dude, it took me about 3 months before I could even master it well until I actually got it right. Nowadays, I use it every morning when I wake up before sunrise to ensure that my day will start off on a peaceful note and I've been doing it ever since."

Arizona clears his throat and he said, "There was this one time that Musaki missed his yoga one morning because he accidently overslept and the whole entire day...Musaki was stressed out that he almost went crazy at the training hall and when it was time to spar with Tigress, he was just cranky as heck. Tigress wasn't helping either because she started a full on argument between both of them and at one point, Musaki's powers swallowed him into this blue-white dragon position and just devoured Tigress and wiped her out for 20 minutes...so much so that she was knocked out for 3 hours. After that, Shifu immediately asked him has he done any yoga and that was the nail in the coffin."

Liu and Taji were completely surprised that Musaki did that and Taji asked, "Really, Saki?"

"I had an off day. I would've gotten up and did some yoga that day if Tigress hadn't have kept me up all night arguing with Po all because he rejected sparring with her. That was uncalled for." Musaki added.

"Yeah, you're right." Arizona nodded his head in agreement.

"So...what happened after that?" asked Taji.

Musaki groans at that question and he responded, "As punishment for that; which is the first time I got punished for anything; I had to endure 4 hours of doing Shifu's chores and clean up most of the Jade Palace and adding to Tigress' loud argument with Po in night hours as well as starting an argument with me, she got suspended from using the training hall for a week. I think in separate occasions, we kinda both deserve it. Eventually, I had to do some yoga after the chores for at least 3 hours."

"I bet that's brutal." Liu added.

"Nah, it wasn't really that harsh. I learned this much that day; never use your skills when you're cranky because it can lead to trouble." Musaki responded.

Soon enough, Musaki and Arizona showed Taji and Liu their yoga moves and Liu was struggling a little bit to keep himself in balance while Taji keeps landing on his butt numerous times, very similar to Arizona. For each time both of them mess up or so, Musaki corrects them and they keep going. Taji have gotten it down pat with the tree branch pose and the crouch-back legs forward move while Liu got the hang of it pretty quickly.

It really helped all of them to relax and get the hang of it more often and during that time period, the four made an impressive yoga combinational move with some kung-fu moves where they've learned from the kung-fu competition and Arizona kept up with their moves each time they've made it extraordinary.

As the sun begins to rise up, all four of them concluded the yoga session with taking a deep breath and placing themselves in a peaceful place as they began meditating. Only 7 minutes later, all of them opened their eyes and got themselves relaxed, ready for the entire day.

Musaki turned to the others and asked, "You guys good?"

"Yep." Taji exclaimed.

"Never been better." Arizona responded.

"I'm ready." Liu added.

All four of them stood up and walked off the Peach Tree on their way to the training hall to seek Shifu and the others and as soon as they arrived at the courtyard, most of the warriors were surprised seeing all four of them together like an elite kung-fu group. Musaki turned to them and said, "Morning, guys."

"Good morning, Musaki." Shifu said, his mouth still dropped.

Arizona saw the pure reactions on their faces and he asked, "Is something wrong?"

"It's like you guys came as the new generation of the Furious Five...only there's four." Po responded.

All four of them looked around each other and didn't know how to respond to that particular assumption that have made and Liu said, "I don't see it that way. We're just four kids ready for some training."

"After some cool yoga." Taji chimed in.

Shifu quickly shook off those assumptions and said, "On that note...let us train."

A few hours later

Musaki and Arizona took Liu Shang and Taji around the village for a look-around and this is the second time that they both walked across the village since they first came in and Arizona said, "The entire village is pretty cool...once you get used to the atmosphere."

"How long have you guys lived in this place?" asked Taji.

"Me, I'd say about 14 years." Musaki replied.

"A year and a half for me." Arizona chimed in.

Sometime later, Musaki and Arizona showed them a few places like the manga store, the music instrumental store and a weapons store; both Musaki and Arizona's favorite place to check out the coolest weapons. The latter part really intrigued Liu and Taji as they've seen every single weapon displayed to their pleasure.

As the day went on, the foursome walked towards Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop and Liu and Taji were surprised at how it looks like and Liu asked, "So...is this a more popular restaurant?"

"Pretty much. It's pretty much the best restaurant in the Valley of Peace amongst other things and it's Po works there from time to time despite his duties as the Dragon Warrior. It's also his home...so." Musaki explains.

"Cool." Taji responded.

Mr. Ping was surprised to see Arizona and Musaki walking in the shop and he said, "Good afternoon, you two. Who are these people?"

"These are our friends, Taji and Liu Shang. They're new to the valley, but they're staying for a week." Musaki introduced.

"Hello, sir." Taji added.

"Nice to meet you." Liu said.

"Is this your first time here in the shop?" asked Mr. Ping.

"Yep."

Mr. Ping looked very excited to serve two newcomers in the Valley and wasted no time to serve in two bowls of noodles for the both of them and he looks up at Musaki and asked, "What will you boys have?"

"Whatever they're having." Arizona replied.

"It's on the house." Mr. Ping said, whispering.

Seconds later, they got their noodles and as the four of them ate some, mounds of taste buds awakened both Taji and Liu as they've never tasted anything like this before. Liu asked, "This is definitely awesome!"

"Believe it or not, it's where Po got his first start as a cook." Arizona added.

"No...really?" asked Taji.

"Hard to believe, but it's actually true." Musaki said.

Liu Shang continued eating some and he responded, "Give my regards to the Dragon Warrior for this start. Even if he wasn't a kung-fu master, I'd still come here."

"We all had that same feeling." Arizona said.

All four of them were laughing and talking as they were enjoying themselves eating the noodles at the noodle shop and when they were done, they were one their way back to the Jade Palace.

* * *

Pretty awesome, right? On the next chapter...something about Musaki's grandfather will be mentioned and it's a surprise that Musaki never saw coming.


	8. Facts About Oak Sung

Here are some things about Musaki's grandfather and no one...not even Musaki...even knew and saw coming.

* * *

Chapter 8: Facts About Oak Sung

As Musaki, Taji and Liu Shang made their way to the top of the Jade Palace, the four sat down as Taji opens up about life in Shanghai Secluded Valley along with Liu Shang and Musaki was amazed to hear that they're officially brothers now. Musaki then asked, "How is it having a lion as your brother?"

"It's pretty cool. We mostly like to mess with each other, but we get along so well like normal brothers do." Taji responded.

"Yeah, it was about a few weeks after the competition that Taji asked me to live with him and his family. His parents were cool with the fact that a lion can live with a family of wolves, so they made me feel like I was home." Liu explained.

"That's actually pretty cool. When was the last time that you've heard from your parents, Liu?" asked Arizona.

Liu pondered at that question for a second and he replied, "Don't know. It's been a long time since we've last spoken with each other...but we haven't really seen each other in a while after they kicked me out of my own house."

That comment froze everyone and Musaki said, "I thought you like ran away from home to pursue that dream of you being a kung-fu master."

"I did...and it was after my parents kicked me out thinking that I'm wasting my life doing kung-fu. How can that be a waste?" asked Liu.

"Wow...I didn't even know that." Arizona said, speechless.

"Neither did I." Taji agreed.

Liu looks over at everyone and told them, "You guys are the first ones I ever told about this. I was only 13, but I just follwed my heart and where it took me...it got me to where I am."

The fact that Liu has had some personal achievements that were accomplished made Arizona, Musaki and Taji respect him that much more. They all understood what he was talking about and Musaki added, "You've got perseverance, Liu."

"It's because of you." Liu added.

Musaki chuckled softly and replied, "Nah, I'm not worthy of that reason."

"You are."

Taji then looks up at Musaki and he said, "Hey, me and Taji found out something about your grandfather a few weeks ago before we left here...did you know that your grandfather was a legendary kung-fu master?"

That seemed to surprise both Musaki and Arizona after that came out and it most definitely surprised Musaki the most and all he could say is, "Really? He never told me that before."

"Yeah, it's true. But he didn't have to tell us. We were heading towards the basement when we found a room where it shows him in his younger years being a kung-fu master that was taught under Master Oogway years ago. His elemental skills, fighting abilities, wisdom and enthusiastic optimism made him a icon in his own right, but is very humbled. That really surprised us a lot and it wasn't long until Oak Sung admitted that he used to be a kung-fu master." Taji explained.

"He was more than willing to tell us the story. It made every kung-fu master want to be like him and that's something you don't find nowadays." Liu added.

Musaki was speechless and Arizona was amazed at that and the grey wolf turned to Musaki and asked, "Did you know that?"

"No...I didn't. But I always figured that my grandpa had some moves that could make all the younger masters of this generation keep up with what he's done." Musaki answered.

"Wow...you own grandfather, a legendary kung-fu master. That's pretty awesome." Arizona said.

The thought of it made Musaki curious, but also awestruck at the fact that his grandfather is a legendary kung-fu master. He chuckled softly and replied, "When did he retire?"

"In his like...mid-30's. It was at the time that he married your grandma. He's been at the kung-fu game for like 12 years or so. But his legacy is that anything impossible becomes possible and to always appreciate the journey forward." Taji stated.

"Just like Oogway." Musaki whispered.

Arizona chuckled and said, "I think the masters will not believe this one."

"Let's hope they don't get too crazy knowing that my grandfather's a legendary kung-fu master." Musaki agreed.

"Your grandfather is what?!"

All four of them turned around and saw Tigress standing there with a look full of shock and disbelief and Arizona chuckled softly and whispered, "Guess she's talking to you."

* * *

The secret's out! How will the masters handle this? Find out on the next chapter!


	9. Clearing the Air

Here's how Musaki explains this whole thing about his grandfather being a legendary kung-fu master and the masters' reaction.

* * *

Chapter 9: Clearing the Air

At the Sacred hall of Warriors, Tigress was fuming over the fact that Musaki's grandfather used to be a well-known legendary king-fu master a long time ago and seeing that reaction, Musaki was a little bit unsure of how this will be explained and as soon as the other masters heard about it, most of them were surprised and some in disbelief.

When Liu showed them some pictures of Oak Sung as a kung-fu master, Master Shifu could not believe that this was possible and he looked up at Musaki and asked, "Did you know about this?"

"I had just found that out today, master." Musaki explained.

Viper went over to Musaki and she was completely awestruck about this and she said, "I had no idea your grandfather was a kung-fu master. That's incredible!"

"Incredible?! Musaki's grandfather was a legendary kung-fu master and he kept that hidden from us. Why is that, Musaki? Are you ashamed of us? You think just because your grandfather's a kung-fu master that you deserve special treatment?" Tigress exclaimed.

"Tigress...please don't." Arizona whispered.

"It wasn't his fault. Me and Liu sorta figured that out on our own before we even came here." Taji said, in defense.

"Yeah, Oak Sung had hidden those in his room long ago. He told us everything about his days of being a kung-fu master and being a well-respected and wise warrior in his own right." Liu finished.

Shifu then looked at another picture and he saw Oak Sung along with Master Oogway, which made him froze for a second and Taji noticed that he saw that drawing and he said, "Oh, yeah. Oak Sung was Oogway's first student."

"First student?" asked Shifu, in shock.

"Yep. Everything Oogway taught him, Oak Sung emulated it and made him to where he was before to where he was then and he still has this calm, wise and fulfilling personality that mad everyone respect him that much more." Taji added.

Tigress glared at Musaki for a second and she told him, "Nevertheless, why didn't you tell us that?"

"Are you hard of hearing? I...did...not...know...that...my grandfather...was...a...kung-fu...master...until today. Like I said, I just found out. Even if I did know, I'd tell you that in an instant." Musaki answered.

"Musaki's right, Tigress. After all, we have treated him like we've been treating him ever since he first lived with us and we still do. I'm sure Musaki will find out for himself when he sees his grandfather, but whatever had happened is none of our personal business." Shifu informed.

Tigress looks over at Shifu and she said, "Of course, master. I apologize."

"It is not me you should apologize to." Shifu stated, motioning his head towards Musaki.

Tigress lets out a deep sigh and walked over towards Musaki and she said, "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions too quickly about this. That was very wrong of me."

Musaki smiled and said, "Eh, it's cool. No big deal."

Tigress still couldn't understand that Musaki could let anything roll off his back and lets every spat she started just slide off like it was nothing. She then turned to Liu and Taji and said, "I also apologize for letting you see this side of me today."

"We were kinda expecting that, but we forgive you." Taji said, smiling.

Po then looks over at Musaki and he said, "That's pretty awesome though...that your grandfather was a kung-fu master! Right now, I'm a fan of your grandfather."

Musaki glares at him and he said, "Don't push it. He's a normal person just like everyone else is. Everyone in Shanghai Secluded Valley pretty much know about our family; the Bushido-Akio clan and we're pretty much well respected, but when it comes down to it we're just like any other family...just extraordinary in anyway. But we don't let that get to our heads. But I want to stand out on my own as a true kung-fu master without following anyone's expectations or any limitations. Just to follow my own path and see where it will take me. "

"Of course. We will keep that in mind." Shifu stated.

* * *

Now everything's cool and we can continue on with the story.


	10. Truth or Dare

Musaki and the gang play a little truth or date and it's got some fun results.

* * *

Chapter 10: Truth or Dare

Later that evening, Musaki, Arizona, Liu Shang and Taji were hanging around in Musaki's room and just hang out, talked and joked around with each other and then Arizona asked, "You guys wanna play truth or dare?"

"Oh, yeah!" the others replied.

All four of them got in a circle and Arizona started off with Musaki and he said, "All right...Musaki. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Musaki answered.

Arizona began to think of one truth and he said, "Okay, name something extreme you've done that no one knows about."

Musaki began to think of a time where he had done something extreme and he finally thought up of one and said, "All right. There was this one time that I was doing some practicing my moves with my sword and I was really, really getting into it and suddenly...a burst of red and white beam flew out from my sword, bounced around the training hall and I dodged it pretty quickly and it nearly hit Tigress because it was inches away from her head."

"Did she know this?" asked Taji.

"Luckily, she didn't see it was me doing that." Musaki finished.

Arizona clears his throat at that and he said, "Taji, truth or dare?"

"Dare me!" Taji exclaimed, his tail wagging.

"Okay...I dare you to...do a handstand on the wall." Arizona added.

Taji chuckled at this and he replied, "No problem."

With that, the young blue-white wolf stood up and as he went towards the wall, he placed his hands on the ground and feet on the air and as he rose up one hand, everyone seemed jaw-dropped that he actually did that. Taji chuckled softly and he said, "How's that?"

Arizona was completely speechless and only Liu Shang could say, "Now that's stamina."

Taji got his feet back to the ground and he walked back to the circle with everyone else and Arizona rubs his paws together for anticipation and said, "Liu Shang, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Liu replied.

"Name an embarassing moment you've had in your life." Arizona stated.

Liu seemed a little bit reluctant to reveal his embarassing secret, but he figured that he had no choice but to tell and he said, "All right. I was a cub, right? Some childhood friends of mine dared me to like...jump down on this lake out of a boulder. Thought it was pretty easy...until I actually looked down and saw how high it had gotten. I was completely scared out of my head...so much so that I peed on myself in front of everyone."

Taji widened his eyes at that story and he turned to Liu and said, "I bet that was embarassing."

"Yeah, most of the kids were making fun of me because of that." Liu said, blushing.

Arizona looks over and he said, "Hey, we all have embarassing secrets. We're not ashamed of it because it's how we are."

"Sure wished I could've met you a long time ago." Liu added.

Liu clears his throat and he also asked, "Should I go next?"

Musaki nodded his head, knowing that he's getting a turn to ask everyone in this room to take a truth or dare and Liu started with Arizona and said, "Arizona...truth or dare?"

"Dare." Arizona said.

Liu clears his thorat and he said, "I dare you to...do some tricks with your ears."

Arizona wasn't hesitating for that dare and he does some cool tricks with his ears; makes one go down while the other stays up and another ear goes down while the other stays up, lets both ears go down, up, left, right, backwards and forwards.

"Whoa...have you done this before?" asked Taji.

"Never in front of anyone. That's sorta my hidden talent that I can let my ears go up, down and around." Arizona added.

"Sweet, man." Musaki added.

Everyone else started doing some more truths and dares for the continuation of the evening until it was lights out as they get themselves ready for the next day.

* * *

Radical truth or dare. We've gots more coming up!


	11. Shao Drops In

I thought I added someone from Shanghai Secluded Valley to be included in this visit.

* * *

Chapter 11: Shao Drops In

The next day comes in and as the students were ready for training, Liu Shang and Taji took a little trip around the training hall to get a little headstart before anything else comes in. Both of them were practicing their yoga moves that Musaki has taught them and they hope that they can use those when they get back to Shanghai Secluded Valley.

"Looking good, Liu." Taji said, smiling.

Liu looks up at Taji and he responds with a head nod and chuckled softly and he said, "Trying to get used to it, Taj. I needed to limber up a little bit."

Taji snickers at that and he asked, "Limber up?"

Liu glares at Taji like he was joking and he responded, "Yeah, I have to exercise a little bit to jump start off the day and yoga is pretty much one way to limber up a bit."

"Okay...whatever you said, Liu." Taji added.

Just then, they seek Musaki and Arizona making their way to the courtyard and Taji goes up to them and said, "Morning, guys."

"Hey, Taji, Liu. How's it going?" asked Musaki.

"Pretty good so far." Liu replied.

Arizona looks up at both of them and asked, "How are you liking the Jade Palace so far?"

Taji lets out an excited chuckle and told them, "Dude, this is most definitely the best freakin' place we ever visited next to the Valley of Peace."

"I gotta say, this is a lot of fun." Liu agreed.

Sure enough, the masters arrived at the courtyard, only to see Musaki, Arizona, Taji and Liu Shang standing there and MAster Shifu told them, "Good morning."

"Morning, Shifu." they responded.

"I am going to place the four of you in a test to see if you can hold up your own when it comes to skills." Shifu explained.

The four of them were completely surprised at this and Arizona asked, "Are you guys in on it too or...?"

"No, we get to watch." Tigress stated.

That didn't seem to intimidate them at all because they figured that it was like the competition they endured and all four of them smiled at said, "Let's do this."

Shifu was smiling at that and he said, "Let's begin."

Arizona was placed to spar with Taji while Musaki was placed to spar with Liu Shang and the four of them were confident without being so cocky and determined without having an ego to do this challenge and Arizona went first with Taji and when they went in first, Taji leaped over to Arizona to kick him in the jaw, but Arizona missed and dodged every single move Taji made and Arizona was free to flip him around and kick him to the head.

Taji gets himself up and the two canines sparred with each other by flipping, kicking and punching all around and the masters were surprised that both wolves are keeping their own to a maximum and even Shifu himself was completely blown away by these two.

Arizona ran towards Taji to attack him, but to his surprise, the blue-white wolf slid underneath Arizona's legs and kicks him straight from behind, causing Arizona to fall down onto the ground. He gets himself up and Shifu quickly stops this fight with a massive applause and he said, "Well done to the both of you."

Taji and Arizona bowed to Shifu as a signature of thanks and both wolves shook their paws and Taji said, "This isn't the first time I've had a wolf that's older than me to kick my butt."

"But this is the first time I've had my butt kicked by a wolf that's younger." Arizona said, with a chuckle.

As both of them walk off, it was Liu Shang and Musaki's turn to have a go at it and when they went in, both of them charged at each other with full force and Musaki gave every single dodge out of Liu's grasp whenever he punched him and Musaki did a backflip and then did an anti-gravity lean to let Liu miss leaping stand. As soon as Musaki got back on his feet, he punched and kicked Liu straight to the chin and in his jaw, but Liu was not one to hold himself back.

Liu came back stronger as he slammed Musaki down to the ground and bodyslammed him around his back, but Musaki kicked him straight towards Liu's waist and when he got out of there, Liu lets out a stern growl as he looks over at him and he punches, kicks, flips and kicks Musaki straight to the core, but Musaki came back swinging; he lands on his feet, leaps into the air, grabbed onto the top railings of the roof of the training hall, swung his body around and did a corkscrew kick that struck Liu hard to the chest and lands onto the floor.

Musaki gets back to the ground as Liu gets himself up and Shifu immediately stopped the fight and he was really awestruck with what he saw...as did his students. Even Tigress dropped her jaw in shock as her way of thinking, 'how did he do that?'. Shifu told him, "Very excellent, both of you. Looks like you two could become kung-fu masters in the future with skills like that."

Liu went back to being his most modest and lets out a small chuckle and said, "Me, a kung fu master? I couldn't."

"Young Liu Shang...I strongly believe that you'll be a kung-fu master in the future." Shifu stated.

Liu scratched the back of his head and told him, "It's an honor coming from you."

Just then, a sudden sound of clapping brought the masters to their attention and soon enough, they saw another grey wolf come out of the shadows and said, "That was awesome to the core."

Liu immediately recognized the tattoo of a falcon on his shoulder and he said, "Shao...what are you doing here?"

Shao comes up and hugs both Taji and Liu Shang and gave them noogies and replied, "Heard you guys were visiting Musaki, so I decided to come by."

"Hey, Shao." Musaki said.

Shao was surprised to see Musaki and Arizona come in and gave them a bro-hug and he chuckled and said, "How are you guys?"

"Pretty good. I didn't know you'd come by." Musaki replied.

"Neither did we." Taji replied.

Shao looks over and he saw the masters standing there and he lets out an embarassed chuckle and said, "Sorry. Nice to meet you guys again."

"The pleasure is the same as always." Shifu replied.

Shao nods his head and he said, "Yeah, I decided that I couldn't let Liu and Taji have all the fun without me around, so I decided to come over and get in on this."

"Well...you know you're welcome here to the Jade Palace." Shifu added, while bowing.

Shao bowed in response and said, "Thanks, master."

* * *

Shao's here! He'll be around the remainder of the story...so stick around!


	12. Manga Crazy

The five friends go out for some manga scooping. Wonder what fun they'll have?

* * *

Chapter 12: Manga Crazy

Later that day, Musaki, Arizona, Taji, Liu Shang and Shao took a walk around the entire village and Shao was definitely in need of a manga fix and Shao asked, "Man, it's great to be abck in the Valley of Peace."

"Well, you only came for my 17th birthday." Musaki reminded him.

Shao chuckled softly and he replied, "Very true. Pretty soon, you'll catch up to my age...even though I'm gonna turn 19 pretty soon."

Arizona looks over at Shao and he said, "I've turned 18 a few months ago, just so you know."

Shao gave Arizona a noogie that almost messed up his spiky hair and he said, "Congrats, man. You're officially in adulthood."

"It's gonna take me time to get used to this, but I have grown wise since then." Arizona added.

Musaki chuckled at that and he asked, "Meant to ask you...how's your dad?"

"He's doing great. When I told him that I was heading to the Valley of Peace for a few days, he told me to tell you hey for him. Other than that, everything's going great there." Shao answered.

"Have you thought about finding your own place yet?" asked Liu.

Shao clears his throat and he replied, "Sorta...but it has to be close to my dad's. I didn't want to find a place of my own that's further away from his house."

Musaki couldn't help but overhear that part and he said, "How much further are we saying here?"

"At least like...5 or 6 miles from where my dad is. I'd rather it be near than far away." Shao explained.

Musaki nodded his head in understanding while Arizona, Liu and Taji got the message immediately and Taji said, "That's pretty cool of you, though. Independent but still want to live in a house that's a little close to your dad."

Shao nodded his head in agreement and he replied, "Yeah, pretty much."

Just then, all five of them walked into the manga store and from the looks in Taji, Liu Shang and Shao's eyes...they were as widened as they could go as they took a glance at the entire bookstore with everything they would love to get. Without a second thought, they all hit the entire manga section and took a little look-see on every single comic book they could see.

"You know how long I've wanted to read these kinds of books? Like while I was imprisoned at Dai Ling's tower." Arizona stated.

Musaki was definitely surprised that Arizona had a thing for manga comics and he asked, "Did you really?"

"On times whever Dai Ling sent me some out to get some books involving war and how to take over what's good in our lives, I would often see some manga comics and read them for a good few hours." Arizona answered.

"How old were you when you got into them?" asked Taji.

"I was probably around 12 or 13 when I first got into it." Arizona replied.

Shao reads a couple of mangas and he asked them, "You guys think this girl has the sickest body you've ever seen in your life? If mating season started right now, I would most definitely..."

Shao looks up at all three of them and each of them were a little disturbed over what Shao was gonna say and he immediately said, "...not finish that sentence I was gonna say."

Musaki rolled his eyes at that and he asked, "Does your dad know you've read stuff like this?"

"Hey, I'm almost 19. I can pretty much do whatever without my dad knowing." Shao replied.

"I'm still sticking to like action-packed comic books. Especially another one about the Dragon Warrior." Musaki stated.

Within a few minutes, all five of them grabbed some manga comics that took a big interest on them as as soon as they came out with bags full of comics as well as other miscellaneous stuff from that store and Musaki told Shao, "Please tell me you haven't bought the comic that contains that girl you described."

"Nah, of course not. Would I bring in something to offend Master Shifu?" asked Shao.

Musaki glared at him with a stern look and replied, "Yeah, you'd better not. Because if you did and Shifu caught you with it, he'd totally confiscate it."

Within no time, they returned to the Jade Palace and as soon as they got back, Shifu was standing in front of them and he had his eyes focused on Shao and he asked, "Young Shao...it is Shao, right?"

"Yes, master." Shao replied.

"Are you good at kung-fu?" asked Shifu.

Shao thought about it for a minute and he replied, "I'm not like a pro or anything, but I'm decent at it."

"Fight with me." Shifu stated.

Shao froze for a second and he replied, "What?"

* * *

Cliffhanger! The sparring scene between Shifu and Shao begins in the next chapter!


	13. Shao Puts to the Test

Shao puts his martial arts to the test! How will it go?

* * *

Chapter 13: Shao Puts to the Test

At the training hall, Shifu wanted to see if Shao could do kung-fu and does he have very decent moves and he asked, "Are you ready for this?"

Shao cracked his neck and looks up at Shifu and he replied, "Pretty much."

Both of them stared at each other while Musaki, Arizona, Liu Shang, Taji and the kung-fu masters looked on to see this testing spar and Musaki said, "Shao's got this in the bag."

Just then, Shifu quickly runs towards Shao and plans a major punch towards the upperside, but Shao surprisingly dodges the grandmaster's moves and gets an uppercut punch to the jaw. Shifu flips around and he grabs ahold of Oogway's staff, twirls it around and when Shifu runs up with the staff to take him down, Shao does a backflip and got on the other side.

Shao does his kung-fu pose and then manages to punch, kick and swing at Shifu in a simple setting and most of the masters were pretty amazed that Shao's got some unexpected moves...including Musaki.

"Whoa..." Musaki whispered, in awe.

Shifu gets himself up and stares at the young grey wolf for a sec and he said, "You have skills, but I am sure you lack in anticipation."

"I live for moments like this." Shao responded.

With that moment, Shao and Shifu kept sparring with each other, hitting out every single move as they went on and Shifu wanted to see if his advanced moves couldn't be outmatched and as soon as he was about to make his move to knock him down, Shao had other ideas. He did a backflip and a mixture of mixed martial arts fighting skills that he had picked up independently and used it against the grandmaster. Shao kicked, punched and flips Shifu around multiple times and when Shifu landed against the wall, he kicked Shao in the chin, but even that wouldn't faze him.

Shao turned the tables of Shifu and the final trick that he used was a swift kick straight into his chest, using his hind legs which threw him down to the ground.

Shao lets out a little sweat come down to his brow and lets out some heavy breaths and as Shifu got himself up, he looks over at Shao and he was stunned by his moves that he got deeply impressed by it.

"For someone like you...you've got quite a knack of talent." Shifu commended.

Shao lets out a smile and he said, "Nah, you must be talking about my dad."

Shifu could sense that sign of modesty coming out of Shao and he responded, "No, it's you. Have you been doing kung-fu before?"

"Yeah. Self-taught for like...8 years and added in some mixed martial arts to go with it. Been doing some mixed martial arts since I was like 14, so." Shao answered.

He received some cheers coming out from the others that's watching and Shao lets out a smile, knowing that he's been supported...including Musaki, Liu Shang, Arizona and taji. That was pretty much enough for him and he turns to Shifu and bowed to him.

"Epic!" the four shouted.

* * *

Now was that awesome or what?! Stay tuned for more!


	14. Future Warriors

When you look at Musaki, Arizona, Liu Shang, Shao and Taji...there are five kids with amazing kung-fu skills. So do you guys think...? Just enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 14: Future Warriors

Sometime later, all five of them are in the Sacred Peach Tree and everyone was completely blown by Shao's kung-fu skills and Taji asked, "How did you manage to do those awesome tricks? I've never seen you taking mixed martial arts."

Shao lets out a deep sigh and he replied, "That's because I took them when I was 14 years old. My dad pretty much encouraged me to try it out while he was trying to get his life straightened out back here and I gotta be honest with you...the first couple of training sessions was hard. It was like kung-fu with multiple rounds of testosterone. But I was willing to try it for my dad and I got really good at it and had progressed within the first four months. Right now, I'm in the advanced mixed martial arts mastery now in hopes of earning my gold belt."

"Sweet, Shao. Bet you had some muscles, huh?" Liu teased.

Shao scoffs at that remark and he said, "No. All I mostly do is exercise. That doesn't really mean I'm growing some muscles. I'm not trying to draw attention here, all right? I just love working up a sweat every now and then."

"Maybe you should consider being the next Furious Five member." Arizona added, with a chuckle.

Shao laughed at this and he said, "Only when this generation ends."

Musaki snapped his finger and thought about that idea and he said, "Hey...what if we were the next generation of the Furious Five?"

They froze for a second after Musaki had made that thought and Liu Shang was the first one to respond, "You think so?"

"Yeah, look at the five of us. We'd be an elite team; fighting crimes, saving China from crazy amounts of doom...protecting the weak from the strong." Musaki answered.

Shao began thinking about that and he said, "That actually sounds pretty good. Who do you think would be the leader?"

"Maybe Musaki could be the leader." Arizona chimed in.

Musaki glared at Arizona for a second and he replied, "Why me?"

Arizona chuckled softly and replied, "Because I saw your leadership skills show when you brought me out of Kong Wolf City and how selfless you are and determined to finish the job. You don't show any types of ego, temper or anything like that at all."

Liu Shang clears his throat and he turned to Arizona and said, "I think you just referenced Tigress. And I'm sure if someone picked Musaki as the leader of the new generation of the Furious Five that he wouldn't be like Tigress is."

"Yeah, he'd be a way better leader than her." Taji agreed.

Musaki cleared his throat and he lets out a nervoud chuckle and said, "Try not to say that loud. Tigress could hear us mention that."

"Sorry." Liu and Taji said.

Musaki nods his head in understanding and he also then said, "Also...I'm hoping that no one would turn to the dark side if we're the next generation."

Arizona stared at Musaki for a sec regarding that 'dark side' thing and he asked, "What do you mean?"

"Shifu told me that there were numerous generations of the Furious Five before this generation and in each member, one of them is the strongest of them all and whoever's the strongest...it'll be easy for that person to turn against everything that's good and shift themselves to evil. One example is this owl named Fenghuang; she trained under both Shifu and Master Oogway and she was a heck of a fighter...but when she turned against Oogway, she wanted all the power and glory rather than saving China and with that...she had gotten the boot from them and her dark side stuck with her." Musaki explained.

All four of them were completely blown away and actually surprised at that and Arizona said, "Whoa...who'd be stupid enough to go against everything you've so hard for to do good for China and turn evil?"

"You think Tigress could be that same person?" asked Shao.

Musaki didn't know how to respond to that and he said, "Don't think so. I don't think she'll follow in Fenghuang's footsteps...or talons in that case, but I've heard that she doesn't want to compare herself to Tai Lung and turn out the same way he did...although I have my doubts. Her temper and strength clearly shows each time and it almost makes me want to like...stay away from her that much more."

"So...if you were the leader of the next generation of the Furious Five, what would you do differently?" asked Taji.

"I've always asked myself that same question everyday. Right next to how would I stand out and be as different from any kung-fu master...which is of course just be myself and never let anyone tell me what to do or what I should be doing, as well as think about what's best for us, for China and to be an example what a warrior would do." Musaki replied.

"Good answer." Liu replied.

"When were you planning on telling Shifu this?" asked Arizona.

Musaki turned to Arizona and replied, "Not really sure...but I'm hoping that I'll tell him before I even tell the others because they may not understand it clearly. Well...Viper would."

"Viper would what?"

All five of them turned around and saw Viper slithering in on the conversation and when she stared at Musaki, he lets out a very awkward, yet bashful chuckle and replied, "Which parts did you actually happen to hear?"

"Mostly the part where you were thinking about telling Shifu about what it is you were saying." Viper replied.

Musaki figured that it was be difficult to explain it, but with Viper around...he felt as if she's the one person that he deeply trusts with every single secret he tells her and then he explained everything he had mentioned to the others and after that, her eyes widened at this and she said, "That is amazing."

"Yeah. I don't want follow the same route Tigress is doing when I become the leader of the new generation of the Five." Musaki added.

Viper then told him, "You do have a good sense of responsibility and leadership skills. Strength, willingness to put others first, loyalty and passionate...are the skills of becoming a great leader. What sets apart from you and Tigress is compassion and humility as well as being patient, understanding and respectable. I think you'll set a very good example for every kung-fu master."

"That means a lot coming from you." Musaki added.

"I know that whatever you'll do...you'll make all of us proud...even Tigress." Viper stated.

"Thanks, Viper."

Shao looks over at both of them and asked, "You guys planning to kiss or something?"

Musaki was shocked to hear this come out of Shao and Viper felt awkward in that position and both of them said, "No."

Viper then turned to Shao and said, "I came over to compliment on your moves. How did you learn these?"

"Self-taught at eight, went to mixed martial arts at 14." Shao replied.

"Mixed martial arts? You must be really good." Viper commented.

"A little decent, but I don't wanna brag too much."

Taji grabbed Shao's neck and did a little noogie and he said, "Dude, you're like super-advanced! This deserves to be bragged!"

Arizona stood up and he asked Viper, "Hey, Viper. You think you see all of us as the new generation of the Furious Five?"

Arizona stood between Musaki, Shao, Liu Shang and Taji and as Viper sees it, she asked, "Who would be the leader?"

Everyone pointed towards Musaki and in response, Musaki walked towards the center in between Arizona and Shao and Viper saw this and she said, "I think you'd make a better leader than Tigress. Don't tell her I said that."

"Secret's safe with me, Vi." Musaki said, smiling.

* * *

Well...any reactions? More coming up soon!


	15. A Fun Night

After a day of training...all five friends decide a night out would be a great excuse to get out of a boring night.

* * *

Chapter 15: A Fun Night

A couple of hours later, Musaki and Arizona had gotten an evening out on the town in the village and thought about taking Shao, Liu Shang and Taji along with them and when they headed towards their barracks, Musaki asked, "So...what are you guiys doing tonight?"

"I'm hoping somewhere fun here." Shao replied.

Musaki and Arizona looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement, then turned to the others and said, "There is."

Liu, Taji and Shao looked at Musaki and Arizona and all three of them asked in unison, "What is it?"

"You'll see." Musaki said, motioning them to come on.

As soon as they come out of the palace and into the village, Liu looks at Musaki and he said, "Where are you taking us?"

"A place where you guys can have fun and maybe dance a little bit." Musaki replied.

"Dance?" asked Liu.

They then reached this one particular building and as the doors opened, there were a lot of people dancing and just having fun with each other and they were surrounded by teenagers their own age and Taji widened his eyes a bit and said, "Whoa..."

"Welcome to the Village Hangout." Musaki said.

Shao was completely blown away from all of this and he said, "Man, this is unlike anything I've ever seen."

"What do you guys usually do here?" asked Liu Shang.

"Chat, eat, drink juices and dance a little bit. And mostly catching up with friends and meeting new ones. Basically just having fun being normal kids." Arizona replied.

They spot a seat and as all of them sat down, the way it looks excites the three of them and Taji said, "Okay, this is gonna be a lot cooler than the usual hangouts at Shanghai Secluded Valley."

"Trust me, when you've been cooped up in the palace after rigorous training, this is the only place to come when you want a fixture of fun to get all of the work out." Musaki added.

"Yeah, I bet." Liu added.

A couple of minutes into this and all of the boys chowed on some serious eats and drank mostly juices and things like that and chatted with each other for a couple of seconds and then...the music starts and Musaki knows what time that is.

"Hey, Zona. You know what time it is?" asked Musaki.

"Absolutely, Saki!" Arizona shouted.

"Dance our tails off!" both of them shouted.

Musaki looks over at Liu, Taji and Shao and they seem stoked up about the dance and as they all got up, everyone pretty much let loose and danced like there was no tomorrow. Musaki and Arizona did some impressive dance moves to combine breakdance and martial arts style while Taji and Liu Shang danced like insane crazy as they did some flips, turns and twists and Shao got his groove straight on by dancing around like a crazy nut.

All five of them dancing definitely caught the crowd's attention and as soon as they surrounded them, they were determined to make a huge impression on all of them by showing off as many moves as they can show. Musaki, Liu Shang and Taji partnered up to give out their raddest moves they can do and when Musaki did a backflip, the entire crowd went freakin' crazy.

Taji and Liu showed off some moves as they spun around the dancefloor and the crowd cheered out loud while Arizona and Shao brought in some moves they've made up and whatever that was, it definitely sparked up some interest from the crowd.

Next thing they notice, they heard Musaki sing and as they turned to the stage, Musaki was showing Liu, Taji and Shao what his talent is.

_Stand on up and take a bow_

_There's something there and it's showing_

_There's no need to look around _

_You're the best we got going_

_Shout-out to the dreams you'll chase_

_Shout-out to the hearts you'll break_

_Nothing's gonna stop you now_

_I guess you better be going_

_You'll never be far_

_I'm keeping you near_

_Inside of my heart_

_You're here_

_Go on_

_It's gotta be time_

_You're starting to shine..._

_Cuz what you got is _

_Gold_

_I know you're gold_

_Oh, I know, I know_

_I don't need the stars in the night_

_I found my treasure_

_All I need is you by my side_

_So shine forever_

_Gold_

_I know you're gold_

_Oh, I know you're gold_

_It won't take you long to get_

_When you feel like you're soaring_

_So write it all and don't forget_

_You gotta tell us your story_

_Shout-out to the friends back home_

_Shout-out to the hearts you've known_

_You gave them nothing but the best_

_Yeah, and you can tell them your story_

_You'll never be far_

_I'm keeping you near_

_Inside of my heart_

_You're here_

_Go on_

_It's gotta be time_

_You're starting to shine_

_Cause what you got is_

_Gold_

_I know you're gold_

_Oh, I know, I know_

_I don't need the stars in the night_

_I found my treasure_

_All I need is you by my side_

_So shine forever_

_Gold_

_I know you're gold_

_Oh, I know you're gold_

The crowd was pumped up for this and as soon as he broke out the moves, he saw Taji, Liu Shang, Arizona and Shao heading to the stage to pull off some awesome moves to go with the song and Musaki went along with it which made the crowd electrified as Musaki finished off the song along with everyone else.

_Cuz what you got is_

_Gold_

_I know you're gold_

_Oh, I know, I know_

_I don't need the stars in the night_

_I found my treasure_

_All I need is you by my side_

_So shine forever_

_Gold_

_I know you're gold_

_Oh, I know you're gold_

_You're gold_

_You're gold..._

The entire crowd cheered for all of them and almost immediately, the five of them jumped out of the stage while the crowd surfed them on and as Musaki looks up, Taji looks up at Musaki and said, "This is the best night ever!"

"I know, right?!" Musaki exclaimed.

After all of this, the five boys left the hangout, laughing and having so much fun and Liu said, "Okay, this is definitely the best night ever."

"Yeah, I didn't know you could sing, Saki." Shao added.

"Remember when I performed at the closing ceremony at the kung-fu tournament?" asked Musaki.

"Oh...yeah, I remember that. How could I forget?"

Musaki rolled his eyes and all of them continued to make their way back to the Jade Palace and as soon as they entered through the palace doors, Shifu waited up for them and he asked, "How was your evening?"

"Pretty good." Muskai replied.

"Yeah, best ever." Arizona agreed.

Shifu nods his head and he asked, "What was it like crowd surfing?"

All five of them paused at Shifu knowing that and Taji whispered, "How did he...?"

"That's Shifu. He knows everything." Musaki whispered.

* * *

The song is 'Gold' from Owl City. Definitely the best song ever! BTW, it's Musaki's personal theme. Wanna know why it's his theme? PM me to get the answer...or go to my profile. Stick around for more!


	16. Yoga Session

Another dosage of a yoga session...

* * *

Chapter 16: Yoga Session

The next morning, Musaki gathered up Arizona, Taji, Shao and Liu Shang for a five-piece yoga session at the Sacred Peach Tree and all five of them got themselves ready for this and Shao seemed a little confident about this and Musaki asked, "How's your yoga doing, Shao?"

"I pretty much meditate like every single morning. It helps me get through the day really well." Shao responded.

"Same with me." Musaki agreed.

Liu Shang stretched himself up while Taji stretched his leg on the base of the tree to keep himself going and made sure it's stays up to the core. Liu looks over at Taji and he asked, "Doing all right, Taj?"

"Yep. Just stretching my leg and stuff." Taji replied.

Seconds later, all five of them began with a simple meditation and for 10 minutes, it was time for some serious yoga skills and Musaki was eager to start this up. As soon as they all got up, they went in and stretched their bodies from the left to the right and back and forth as well. Although at times...Arizona can't stop falling down on his butt each time he tries to focus.

Arizona gets himself up and tries to focus and Musaki tells him, "Again...don't think too much, Zona."

"Sorry." Arizona said.

"It's okay, bro."

Nearing sunrise, all boys have done some yoga moves such as the tree pose, dog-facing forward, twisting their bodies around, speading their arms around and keeping up with their energy level. Within a span of only 45 minutes, all of them have done some great yoga moves and Shao made it seem easy as they're doing tai chi and when it comes to that, that's where Shao is most focused as well as Liu Shang and Taji.

Musaki noticed that most of them are doing extraordinarly well with the tai chi process and he seemed very impressed with it and as they kept going, Musaki froze for a second and wrapped up the yoga with a final round of meditation.

As the boys meditate, they were imagining a peaceful place where they can think peaceful thoughts and they feel completely relaxed and it was a great way to start off the day. After that, Musaki opened his eyes and stood up as did the rest of them did and Liu Shang said, "I feel pumped up right now."

"So do we." Taji agreed.

Shao chuckled softly and he said, "Nothing like a good dosage of tai chi to keep you pepped up in the morning."

"All righty...next stop, the Training Hall." Arizona said.

"Last one there gets to spar with Shifu!" Musaki exclaimed, as he began running.

Liu, Taji, Arizona and Shao try to get there before Musaki does and when they did make it to the training hall, Taji was the last one to come in the courtyard while everyone else came in before him and Taji said, "Okay, you guys need to slow it down."

"As if." Liu retorted.

Shifu came in with Tigress and he turns to see the five of them standing there and Shifu said, "Morning, boys."

"Good morning, Master Shifu." they all replied.

Shifu looks at all five of them and he was surprised that they're lined up like this and he said, "You all look like you're the new Furious Five recruits."

"What gave you that idea, Master?" asked Arizona.

"The same way I look at you boys...is the same way I look at Tigress, Crane, Viper, Mantis and Monkey." Shifu replied.

All boys seem a little bit humble at this and felt that it was way too good to be true and Tigress sided with Shifu, stating, "Looks like you could take this job."

"Great. Give me yours." Musaki quickly stated.

Tigress scoffed at this and she said, "Why should you?"

"Well...I don't wanna come off as cocky or anything, but...I bet I could make a better leader than you anyday." Musaki answered.

"How better?" asked Tigress.

"It's best that I can keep that to myself."

Shifu clears his throat and he said, "On that note, let us start training."

* * *

We gots more coming up!


	17. Lunchtime with the Gang

Nothing more than having lunch with your best buds.

* * *

Chapter 17: Lunchtime with the Gang

That afternoon, Musaki, Arizona and the gang walked towards the kitchen, completely eager for lunch, but no one more so than Shao and he said, "Dude, I'm like so hungry, I could eat a freakin' tiger."

Liu looks over at Shao at that comment and he said, "Even if you could, it'll still tear you to shreds."

"Whatever. I'd still eat it." Shao retorted, sarcastically.

Just then, Po comes in getting ready to make everyone some lunch and Shao seemed pretty surprised that the Dragon Warrior cooks for everyone and he said, "How long have you been cooking here?"

"Ever since I became Dragon Warrior. I pretty much know my way around a kitchen thanks to my dad." Po replied.

Arizona turned to the others and he said, "You haven't lived until you tried out Po's noodles. They're like freakin' awesome."

Shao was a little curious to hear about this and he asked, "How awesome are we talking about?"

"If you compared your taste buds between a 5 and a 10, Po's noodles are like a 25." Musaki chimed in.

"For me, it's 30." Taji suggested.

"Well...I give it a 58." Liu added.

"Man, screw those numbers. They're like at least a 98." Arizona said.

Po tuned to the others and he seemed pretty amazed and awestruck about the ratings for the noodles and he said, "You rate my noodles a 98? That's awesome!"

Shao clears his throat and he said, "I've tasted a lot of noodles before in Shanghai Secluded Valley, but I've never actually tried out the Dragon Warrior's before."

"Never? Well, today is your lucky day." Po added.

Almost immediately, the Five arrived at the kitchen for lunch and as Tigress sat between Liu Shang and Monkey, Liu looks over at her and he said, "Hey, what's up?"

Tigress' reaction was just a simple nod and Monkey told her, "She lost out to Po...again."

"Do you have to tell everyone about this?" asked Tigress.

"What? He asked." Monkey defended.

Po poured all the soup in a bowl and passed it around to everyone and they began eating them and when it was passed to Shao, he knew that this is the Dragon Warrior's famous noodles...although not famous to him entirely, but it's something everyone really likes. Shao didn't even bother hesitating in taking a taste and after that first bite, his taste buds felt like losing his virginity in the first 5 seconds.

"Holy...freakin'...crap." Shao whispered.

Liu turned to Shao and he said, "Shao...you okay?"

"Okay? I just tasted possibly the best noodles in the history of ever." Shao replied.

Po couldn't help but overhear what Shao mentioned about the noodles and he asked, "You like them?"

"Dude, I love them!" Shao exclaimed.

And that sent Po over the moon with his enthusiastic comment about his noodles and he said, "Thanks!"

"Give my regards to the person that made this." Shao stated.

Crane turns to Shao and he told him, "Po makes the best noodles every single day...a lot better than tofu stir-fry."

"Even if Po wasn't the Dragon Warrior, we'd still want him to cook noodles for us." Monkey agreed.

"This beats my dad's noodles every single day...but don't tell him that." Shao added.

"Your secret's safe with us." Musaki said.

* * *

Sorry if it was short, but it's all I came up with. Stay tuned for more!


	18. Humble Lion

Liu Shang talks to Tigress about staying true to himself and stay humble while learning to be a kung-fu master. A little experience he learned from the kung-fu compeition.

* * *

Chapter 18: Humble Lion

The next morning after some yoga with Musaki and the others, Liu Shang walked alone in the courtyard, waiting for everyone else to show up and he began thinking back on the competition from where he started and how his life had changed after winning the title. But the one memory he'll always keep is the friendships he made along the way and had he not have met Musaki, none of this would happen. But at the end of the day, he's very happy and grateful for everything he has and wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

He looks up and sees Tigress walking by the training hall and he said, "Good morning."

Tigress turns around and sees Liu Shang sitting in all fours and she said, "Morning, Liu Shang."

"You can call me Liu if you want." Liu replied.

Tigress then sits down on the steps of the training hall along with Liu and Tigress turned to him and asked, "Is there any specific reason why you're sitting here?"

"Just waiting for everyone else to show up for training. That and just thinking." Liu answered.

"About what?" asked Tigress.

"How my life has changed within these past few months after winning the kung-fu competition. You know, I've always dreamed of winning something like that, but not this big. But I don't make a big deal about it that much and never brag about my skills. Despite the fact that I was kicked out of my parent's house, they've always taught me to be humble and be grateful for everything that have happened to me and never take it for granted. You know what I mean?" Liu answered,

Tigress looked up at Liu and she replied, "Probably so. You came out of nothing and turned into something. But how come you never say that you're better than everyone else?"

"I'm not cocky, arrogant and so full of myself because of my skills. That kind of attitude won't get you anywhere to be successful in life." Liu replied.

That thought completely grasped Tigress to the core and she was definitely surprised that a 14-year old lion actually said those things and lived to tell about it based on experience that would only take years to go through. Tigress then said, "But still...don't you ever feel like you should stay the best instead of letting everyone stand in your way?"

"No, I don't. I'm not prideful like any other kung-fu master would be or would've been. To me, bring prideful is like when you have the power to be the best at everything and when you feel as if someone's taking your spot and take it as a threat, you criticize that person and always place yourself over that other person and try to tear them down convincing them that they're not good enough or they'll never be good enough and say, 'I'm a lot better than you'. Once you have that ability to do that, it'll lead you in somewhere that you can't get out of; arrogance, self-absorbed, egotistical and even worse...greed. Those are the parts I don't want to become in life and I'd rather have humility than being pride. The one person that stands in your way of that is you." Liu replied.

Tigress was deeply surprised of Liu's sudden wisdom and he asked, "How did you learn that?"

"From my parents...as well as Musaki's grandfather. I've always remembered to always appreciate and be grateful for the skills I have and with humility, it can take me anywhere. Don't know where that is, but as long as I can get there, I'll enjoy the journey." Liu added.

Liu lets out a smile while Tigress paused herself in thought of what Liu said and she looks at him and said, "Musaki feels the same way too. He's always humble and easy-going and just happy. Most times, I would get a little bit irritated by his happy nature and even when something bad happens, he's always one to see the glass half-full while I see it half-empty. But his optimistic look in life and the way he smiles at everything after all he's gone through, I sensed that he was much stronger than that. And I always ask myself, 'How do I get the same thing he has?'"

"We all have different gifts and all we can do is just be happy for whatever gift we have; like your gift of breaking through hard steel." Liu stated.

"20 years of punching hardwood tress helped." Tigress added.

Liu looks up at the sun coming up and Tigress asked, "Why didn't you let Musaki win?"

"I asked myself that same question, but Musaki's always one to be so easy-going to accept what's coming to him even if others see him as a winner in their eyes, mind and heart. I could tell that whatever you guys taught him for 4 years paid off." Liu answered.

"He's a very talented kid." Tigress said.

"So...are we cool now?"

Tigress looked up at Liu and she could tell that he's a geniune potential kid with a great future coming for him and his friendship with Musaki gained a whole lot and she said, "Absolutely."

* * *

Simple wisdom from a 14 year old lion cub. Sounds like he knows his words. Stick around for more!


	19. Who Looks Up to Who

A little game where Arizona, Liu Shang, Arizona, Shao, Taji, Po and the Five can participate in.

* * *

Chapter 19: Who Looks Up to Who

The Five and Po were just hanging around the training hall for a bit along with Musaki, Arizona, Liu Shang, Taji and Shao and after some rigorous training, Musaki felt like he was in the mood to play some games and he gathered everyone around and said, "I wana play a little game with you guys."

That seemed to excite Po a lot as he was jumping up and down like a giddy schoolgirl and said, "I love games! What are we playing?!"

"Is it something that involves me stopping Po from jumping up and down like an idiot? If it is, where do I start?" asked Tigress, irritated.

"Brutal." Po commented.

Musaki then took a deep sigh and replied, "No. We usually play this in Shanghai Secluded Valley whenever I visit and it's called 'Who Looks Up to Who'."

Mantis hopped onto Musaki's shoulder and asked, "How do you play?"

Liu Shang chimed in and said, "Basically, this game tells exactly which kung-fu master or an ordinary person that has a big impact on your life and that you look up to and you tell them who you look up to the most."

"That actually sounds like a pretty good game." Viper said, with enthusiasm.

Everyone formed a circle where and began playing this game and Liu Shang was the one to ask Musaki first and he said, "Okay, Musaki? Who do you look up to the most?"

"Man, that's a big question. There's like so many people to look up to I can't even choose down to one. But if I have to choose, I would most likely say...the Dragon Warrior."

"And why?" asked Liu.

"Prior to living in the Jade Palace, I had always looked up to him already because he's the one panda that could break the species barrier to become a kung-fu master in the most unlikely species. And after living with him, I've looked up to him more and more because he had inspired me to believe in myself, stay true to who I am and never let anyone stand in my way or tell me what I should do or who should I be. That's why I look up to Po the most." Musaki answered.

Hearing that made Po completely happy and without warning, he gives him the biggest hug he could give and he said, "I inspire you! Thank you, Lil' Saki! It's awesome that you've looked up to me every single time!"

Musaki felt like he was gonna lose his air and he said, "Not...breathing."

Po quickly lets go and he lets out an embarassed chuckle and said, "Sorry. I got...got caught up in the moment."

Musaki rubbed his neck for a sec and he said, "Next time...try not to put it to a point where I can't breathe."

Liu Shang cleared his throat and he said, "All right. The one person I look up to the most is...Master Monkey. He's got moves, he's funny and not to mention...one person I would love to spar with any day of the week."

Monkey felt humbled to hear this come out of Liu Shang and he said, "Thanks, Liu. That means a whole lot."

"I'm next! I look up to Viper a lot, because she's fierce, cute, well-skilled, cute, cooler than any girl, cute and also not afraid to take down anyone with her ribbon moves. Did I mention that she's cute?" Taji added.

"About four times." Mantis added.

Viper swiped Mantis over the head on that remark and she turned to Taji and said, "Very honored...and flattered."

Shao clears his throat and he said, "I'll go next. This may come from an unlikely sense, but I look up to Master Tigress."

"Of course." Musaki whispered.

"Few reasons; those moves, her strength, her fearlessness and determination. She's pretty much the reason why I do mixed martial arts. When I was 14, I've dreamt about meeting her in person; like what she looks like, what her fighting style is, what her boobs look like..."

Shao paused at that last part and it pretty much stunned everyone, including Tigress. Shao lets out a nervous chuckle and said, "I did it again, didn't I?"

"I think the bottom line of what Shao _**isn't **_trying to say is...and I'll say this on Shao's behalf that you're the reason he wants to be a great warrior like you." Musaki stated.

Tigress cleared her throat and he said, "Lucky I didn't get to skin you alive."

"You and your fantasies." Musaki commented.

"Can you blame me though? I sorta got that from my dad, so..." Shao added.

Monkey lets out a stifled snicker at this and Mantis stated, "Musaki, you oughta have a talk with Shao's dad about that fantasizing thing."

"Moving on..." Musaki said, through clenched teeth.

Arizona made his turn and he cleared his throat and replied, "All right. Before my head gets filled with more disturbing images...I look up to Musaki the most because he brought me out of the darkness that I've been living in with Dai Ling for nearly 14 years and I didn't think that I would survive through it all, but he taught me so many things that Dai Ling kept me away from; friendship, courage, belonging and being like one of the family...something that I've always wanted to have. I can't thank him enough for it."

The masters were completely in awe over what Musaki had did the way Arizona described it and they know that they look up to him the most out of all of them. Musaki nods his head in understaning and he said, "Now, we get to switch it up a little. You guys can tell us who you look up to the most."

"I wanna go first! I wanna go first!" Po exclaimed, raising his hand.

"Yes, you can go first." Musaki said, in an amused tone.

Po whooped loudly and then he clears his throat and said, "Well...growing up, I've always looked up to Master Tigress. She's awesome, fierce, tough and really cool. Who would've thought I'd be in the same ranks with my favorite hero? Out of everyone in the Five, she's my most favorite."

Tigress noticed that Po has always looked up to him and surprised that he's looked up to her for so long that she neevr realized it. She then turned to Po and said, "Thanks. That's actually nice of you."

Monkey stood up and he said, "The one I always look up to the most is Master Oogway. When I was young, I've been around the streets a lot, pulling pranks on the villagers and in comes Oogway, challenging me and...he saw my actual potential and I trained under him before I trained under Shifu. If it wasn't for him...I wouldn't be the master I am now."

Crane chimed in and he said, "Well...it's kinda hard to say who I look up to the most, but if anything...I think I look up to Musaki because his optimistic sense of happiness and kung-fu skills made the biggest impact on me the most. Although I had 20 years of kung-fu experience, I've always learned something new from him...and the fact that he's doing it at a young age...I kinda wanna keep up a little bit."

Viper came in next and she said, "I agree with Crane. I look up to Musaki a lot as well and even though he's the youngest...it's like he has the profession of an experienced kung-fu master. It's like he taught me to be a better person and...yeah, he's a great kid and I see good things from him in the future."

Mantis cleared his throat and he said, "The person I look up to...Arizona. This kid's got a hard past and for him to gain redemption in such a short amount of time, this is one wolf that I think will be an inspiration to everyone he meets and sees."

Tigress had her turn, but she was a little bit unsure on who to tell who she looks up to the most and she said, "Don't make fun of me for this, but I look up to Po. I know it may sound like I don't care...but there are a lot of things that I've learned from him since his time on being Dragon Warrior. He's taught me to appreciate everything I have and to always try my best on something new outside of kung-fu...but most of all to be a good friend."

"Aw, thanks Tigress." Po said.

Viper turns to Musaki and she said, "Fun game."

"It's no competition, but to also guess who looks up to the most. When we all stand together, everyone wins." Musaki added.

"Right you are, Lil' Saki." Monkey agreed.

* * *

3 more chapters left! Stay tuned for more!


	20. Meeting the Tiger Brother

Musaki and the gang comes over to meet Max. This could be good.

* * *

Chapter 20: Meeting the Tiger Brother

Minutes later, Arizona takes a little stroll across the village to go check on his little tiger brother and see how he's doing and when he stepped into Mako's house, he saw Phoenix and Samurai sitting on the porch just talking and he said, "Hey, guys."

Samurai and Phoenix both looked up and saw Arizona coming in and Samurai said, "Sup, Z?"

"What up, wolf cuz?" asked Phoenix.

Arizona chuckled at that part after remarking that he's like an extended family member of the Bushido-Akio clan and he said, "Pretty good."

Arizona sits down on the porch with them and Phoenix told him, "Max is at the grocery store with dad, Cody, Tsunami, Logan, Crash and Bang. They should be back in a few minutes."

"All righty." Arizona responded.

Samurai then asked Arizona, "How are things in the house of kung-fu training?"

Arizona cracked a smile and responded, "If you don't count more training, Po getting his butt kicked by Tigress multiple times and things like that, it's pretty good."

"How's Musaki doing?" asked Phoenix.

"Doing great. We actually have a few of his friends from Shanghai Secluded Valley that's staying in to visit Musaki for a few days." Arizona explained.

Phoenix was surprised to actually hear this and he asked, "Who?"

"Shao, Liu Shang and Taji."

Both brothers gasp for a second as they remember who the latter two names Arizona had mentioned because they remember these two from the kung-fu competition months ago and Phoenix said, "Taji and Liu Shang? They're in the Jade Palace now?"

"Yep. We were supposed to meet each other to see Max." Arizona replied.

"I thought that lion was familiar when I was at work at the Noodle Shop one day." Samurai said.

Arizona chuckled softly and then they see Musaki along with Taji, Liu Shang and Shao coming through the porch and all three of them greeted them as they came in and Taji said, "I can't wait to see Max."

"Glad you guys actually made it." Arizona stated.

Liu Shang chuckled softly and he said, "I told you we'd show up."

"Saki, my dude!" Phoenix said.

Musaki gave both Phoenix and Samurai some high fives and a fancy handshake they made up as they're both laughing with each other and Samurai said, "Still got it, dude."

"Don't I know it?" asked Musaki.

Just then, in comes Mako along with Crash, Logan, Bang, Cody, Tsunami and Max carrying loads of bags and then, Mako looks up and sees most of the gang are in the front porch and he said, "Nephew! How's it hanging?"

"Pretty good, unc." Musaki replied.

"Hey, Sam...can you and Phoenix take these bags in the kitchen, please?" asked Mako.

Samurai and Phoenix stood up and carried most of the bags on their way to the kitchen and Mako lets out a deep exhale and said, "It is not easy bringing in mounds of groceries when you have 30-plus kids."

Liu Shang whistles in surprise and he said, "That's a lot of kids."

Mako recognized Liu Shang and Taji and he said, "Hey, boys. How's it hanging?"

Taji chuckled and replied, "Pretty good, Mako. You?"

Mako groans and replied, "Exhausted. But...couldn't complain."

Max came outside of the house and he pounces on Arizona, climbing on his back and wrestling him down to the ground as both of them started laughing with each other.

"Pile on the wolf!" Max shouted, playfully.

"Oh, no! He's got me!" Arizona replied, playfully.

Max started growling playfully while Arizona started laughing and tackling him down and giving the white tiger cub a little noogie. Max started laughing and released himself from Arizona's grip and he said, "You got me."

"Yeah, so did you." Arizona said.

Liu Shang came towards Max and he said, "Remember me, Max?"

Max turns around and sees Liu Shang in front of him and almost immediately, he jumped on top of him and hugged him tightly and Liu saw this as his way of saying 'I remember you' and the teen lion lets out a chuckle and said, "I'm guessing that's a yes."

"I'm happy to see you!" Max exclaimed, happily.

"So am I, little buddy."

Taji and Shao came out and gave Max a hug and the young tiger cub happily started purring towards them and Arizona chuckled softly and said, "I'm guessing he remembers you guys too."

Taji was surprised that Max was growing a little and he said, "Man, you're not so little anymore, aren't you?"

"My dad says I'm a big cub." Max stated.

Shao could see that and he asked, "How old are you now?"

"Eight."

"My little brother's the same age too. You guys would love to meet each other." Shao explained.

All five of them spent most of the day hanging out with Max and just playing around and joking too and for Arizona and most of the crew, nothing could be more perfectly fun than hanging with a tiger cub.

* * *

Now was that cool or what?! 2 more chapters left!


	21. Best Moments

The final day of Liu Shang, Taji and Shao's visit. How will this be an unforgettable last day?

* * *

Chapter 21: Best Moments

Over the next few days, Musaki, Liu Shang, Arizona, Taji and Shao were enjoying each other's company and hanging out with each other while doing some training with the masters and they were having the time of their lives and making some unforgettable memories.

As they reached the final day of their visit, the five boys sat around the Sacred Peach Tree reminiscing about how much fun they had while they were in the Jade Palace and Musaki said, "So, you really do tricks with your ears, Liu?"

"Yep." Liu replied.

Musaki scoffed at that and said, "No, you don't."

"Oh, really? Then, how come I can't do this?" asked Liu, wiggling his ears and shifting ears up and down and from behind.

Musaki was blown away by how Liu did with his ears and he said, "Okay, you made a believer out of me, dude."

Liu smirks at that and he said, "Been practicing."

Arizona looks up at most of them and he said, "Yeah. Can you believe this week has gone by so fast?"

"Too fast, if you ask me." Taji added.

"It feels like it just got here and now it's at the end. I hope that we can have one more week here." Shao added.

Liu sighs and agreed with what Shao said, but he knew that it would only be for one week only and that they have to go back to Shanghai Secluded Valley and he said, "We can always still visit each time we want."

"That's true." Taji agreed.

Musaki turns to all of them and he said, "I'm really glad we got to see each other again. It really means a whole lot to us that our friendship is growing stronger."

"And it'll grow always grow bigger than ever." Taji stated.

Shao then said to them, "Let's make this final day the best one."

All of them agreed with that and are determined to make the best of this final day before they go back home to Shanghai Secluded Valley and everyone puts their hands together and chanted, "1..2..3...Shanghai Avengers!"

As soon as they all came to the Hall of Heroes, they sees Shifu and the Five standing there waiting for them and all of them were wondering if something's up and Musaki asked, "What's going on, master?"

"The village is putting together a ceremonial dance to celebrate the 300th day of Po being Dragon Warrior." Shifu added.

"Whoa...really?" asked Shao.

"Yes. Po couldn't stop talking about it for most of the day...and the day before that...and the day before that..." Shifu said.

"Why are we talking days? Po's been blabbing about this almost all week." Monkey added.

"Anyways, we figured that since it's your friends last day of visiting that you might celebrate it with us." Shifu finished.

Liu, Taji and Shao smiled at that thought and Liu said, "It would be an honor to attend, Master Shifu."

"Very good." Shifu said.

* * *

The following evening

All of the masters along with Musaki, Arizona, Shao, Taji and Liu Shang walked across the village and saw some streamers and other party favors go up across for this dance of a celebration. Po then started giggling in excitement over this and he said, "This is gonna be the best dance ever!"

"Only if you keep your mouth shut." Tigress stated.

"Is all of this for Po?" asked Shao.

"From what Master Shifu mentioned, when the Dragon Warrior reaches it's 300th day of becoming Dragon Warrior, there's like a big dance to celebrate it with and on the last part, a lucky girl gets to have the last slow-dance with him...so maybe Po would be lucky to find some girls tonight." Musaki said.

Tigress overheard what Musaki has mentioned about the slow-dancing thing and she was a little bit leery about that certain lucky girl to dance with Po. But whatever the case, she wouldn't be too worried because inside of her, she hopes that Po will dance with her.

Liu sensed Tigress' worry coming in and he said, "What if Tigress dances with Po?"

Musaki scoffs and said, "Yeah, like that's gonna happen. A panda and a tigress...I don't really think they go together when it comes to being mates. That's sorta unlikely."

"Well, you never really know." Arizona stated.

Musaki turned to Arizona for a second and said, "Where are you going with this?"

"I mean...Tigress could be that lucky girl." Arizona added.

"What doofus would dance with her?"

"Po."

"Okay, name an ever bigger doofus."

Shifu clears his throat and he glares at Musaki for a second and whispered, "That's quite enough. It would be Po's choice on who gets to dance with him."

Musaki had no idea that this was a part of the whole thing and said, "You left that part out."

"Well, you never asked. Now, keep Tigress out of it. It's not her choice nor Po's choice on who dances with him." Shifu added.

"We got it." Musaki said.

Taji snickered and said, "Boy, did Master Shifu tell you."

Not long after, the dance begins and everyone in the entire village began dancing to some really good music...well except for Tigress, who's watching.

Then, when it came time for the dancing contest, Musaki and the gang were a shoo-in to see who's got the good moves as a way to end their week of visiting and when they hit the stage, some dance music begins playing and all five of them went all out on the dance floor and most of the villagers' eyes were widened as they've never seen anything like this before.

Musaki brought in his backflip/kung-fu move with a hint of some breakdancing twists and spinning his head all around, blowing the crowd's minds.

Next up, Arizona brought in some cool kung-fu moves while he was dancing and did a complete leap while twisting his entire body out and landed on the stage perfectly.

Liu Shang and Taji broke out some extreme kung-fu dancing skills as Liu spins and does a front flip while Taji covers the backflip and does the spins where he spins his entire body around with his legs all around and Liu Shang spins around and does the splits.

Shao was the last one to go as he kicks his legs around, does some tricks with his arms and does some spins, kicks and twirls that's enough to lose any crowd's minds.

All five of them came together to do their big finish as they broke in some supercool kung-fu moves with some dancing involved in it and the final finish is them sliding onto the stage with their knees and doing their best poses.

The crowd completely cheered for all five of the boys and as they took their bows, they left the stage leaving the crowd's minds blown, the Five cheering for more, Po pumping his fist and Shifu and Tigress dropping their jaws in shock.

"I had no idea they could actually do that." Shifu said, in shock.

"Neither did I." Tigress agreed.

The boys were having a great night so far and have enjoyed every single second of it and when it came time for the slow dancing, Po chose Tigress as the lucky girl to dance with. She seemed pretty reluctant at first and she told him, "I don't know how to dance."

Po placed his arms around her waist and said, "If I can do Tigress Style, you can dance."

That bit of encouragement made Tigress rethink about this and as she placed her hands around Po and began dancing, she suddenly felt this feeling coming over her that she doesn't know yet...but with Po around, it began to show and it was pretty much happiness. She lets out a little smile as the spotlight shone on both of them and Tigress said, "I'm actually glad you chose me, Po."

"There's no one else I'd dance with than you." Po stated.

Tigress then rested her head on Po's shoulder and started purring and Po lets out a smile, knowing that he's dancing with her childhood hero/crush and nothing could be more perfect.

"So...you think pandas and tigers don't go together, huh?" asked Arizona.

"She's too good and aggressive for him. But they do make a good couple though." Musaki said.

* * *

Cue the Po/Tigress fan scream. The breakdancing scene...I was imagining an Owl City song while writing this. One more chapter left and I hope you'll enjoy!


	22. See You Laters

Here it is! The final chapter!

* * *

Chapter 22: See You Laters

As the next day comes, Taji, Liu Shang and Shao were all packed up and ready to head back to Shanghai Secluded Valley and when Musaki walked towards the hall, they could see their bags were all set to go and he never thought that this day would actually come and he lets out a deep sigh and he looks up and sees Shao coming out of one of the rooms and he said, "Can't believe that you guys are going."

"Neither can we. Wish we could stay one more week to hang with you." Shao stated.

Musaki chuckled softly at this and he said, "But I know you've gotta go."

Shao nods his head and he said, "But it was a lot of fun. You know you can still visit us sometime, right?"

"Absolutely." Musaki answered.

Liu Shang and Taji came out of their guest rooms and saw Musaki and Shao standing in the hallway talking and Taji said, "So...I guess this is it, huh?"

"Had no idea the week would go by this fast." Liu agreed.

Musaki agreed with them with that and he looked at all of them and he said, "I feel the same way. Don't you wish that I could see you guys all the time?"

"Man, nothing would make me happier if you lived back in Shanghai Secluded Valley." Shao replied.

"Yeah, I know. I wish I could move back to my old hometown...but I'd miss the Jade Palace a lot." Musaki said.

"I gotta admit...this place is really cool. But I know that it's your home." Liu added.

Arizona comes in and he Taji immediately greets him and he said, "Come to see us go?"

The grey wolf sighed heavily and he responded, "Yeah. I'm gonna miss you guys a lot."

"So will I." Musaki stated.

Liu chuckled softly and he said, "Thanks for everything here. I'm definitely coming back here for a visit."

"I think this calls for a group hug." Musaki added.

Everyone agreed with that and they all came together for a group hug as they embraced each other almost as if they were more than best friends...more like brothers and family members.

All of them were unaware that Master Shifu was quietly watching them and he saw how much the bond between them meant a lot to Musaki and that he found his extended family...and even though it would be difficult to see him leave the palace someday, he knows that he'll always have a place in the Jade Palace...in his heart.

Minutes later

Liu Shang, Taji and Shao were standing in front of the Jade Palace with Arizona, Musaki and the other masters as they await the arrival of one of Mako's traveling dragons and Liu Shang said, "We thank you guys for letting us stay here for the week. It meant a lot to not just us but for Musaki too."

"It is an honor to have let you stay with us. I hope you will use some of those skills I've taught you." Shifu added.

"Will do." Taji said.

Tigress looks up at Liu Shang and she told him, "I'll think about what you said...about being humble and such. I don't know how you do it, but I guess I'll take your word for it."

"You will. Once you know you're the best, that's enough for you. Even when someone else takes the title, just accept it and you're still the best at heart." Liu stated.

"I'll try to remember that." Tigress added.

Just then, they all heard a dragon's roar come out of the sky and they see a big blue and white dragon fly out of nowhere and as it lands towards the steps of the palace, out comes Shin Hai coming out of the dragon and he said, "Hello, everyone. Came to pick up the boys."

"Hey, dad." Shao said.

Shin Hai comes to Shao and rubs his mohawk and asked, "Had some fun?"

Shao chuckled and said, "Yep. Lots of fun."

Liu and Taji walked beside them and Shin Hai turned his attention to Musaki and he said, "Xing-Fu...how ya doing?"

"Pretty good, Shin. You?" asked Musaki.

"Doing fine. You still thinking about moving back to Shanghai Secluded Valley?" asked Shin Hai.

Musaki knew that that question was coming to him and he was hesitant to reply to that and he said, "Still thinking about it."

"No worries, Xing-Fu. You'll let us know soon enough." Shin Hai replied, with a chuckle.

As Liu, Shao and Taji got onboard, Shin said to him, "Thanks for giving them a good time."

"It was my pleasure." Musaki added.

Then, he turns to the masters and said, "Thanks for everything here. I truly appreciate it."

Master Shifu bowed to Shin Hai and he said, "The pleasure was all ours."

"Hey, Shin...can you sorta ask my grandfather why he never told me he was a legendary kung-fu master?" asked Musaki.

Shin Hai chuckled softly at that and he said, "Guess you found out, huh?"

"By Taji and Liu Shang."

"I'll ask him about for ya. See ya round, kid." Shin Hai said, as he hopped onto the dragon.

Liu, Taji and Shao waved them goodbye as the other masters bid them farewell as they took off and as soon as they flew out of the Valley of Peace, Musaki lets out a smile as he thought to himself, 'Take care...my friends.'

"These are some great friends you got, Musaki." Monkey said.

Musaki couldn't agree more and he said, "Yeah, I guess I'm lucky."

"I still can't believe your grandpa was a kung-fu master. Maybe I'll ask him to sign my butt." Po said, with excitement.

Everyone was pretty much speechless after what Po said and Musaki said, "Don't hold your breath, Po. I really don't think that's a possibility."

Shifu clears his throat and he said, "Before my head gets filled with more disturbing images...let's train."

They headed back inside the palace, but Musaki looks up at the sky for a few moments, thinking about his friends and remembering all the times they had together as memories began to come flooding back in and how far he's come to have friends like them.

"Hey, Saki...you coming?" asked Monkey, coming back for him.

Musaki turned around and saw Monkey behind him and he said, "Yeah, I'll be there in a sec."

Musaki blinked a few times and as he was heading back inside, he could hear his father's voice speak out of nowhere.

'Your home is wherever your home is, Xing-Fu.'

"Thanks, dad." Musaki whispered, as he walks back inside the palace.

* * *

And that's it! And can you believe that it's done? Neither can I! Thanks to everyone who's been reading, reviewing and favoring! I'll be back with some more. Until then...AniUniverse saying, peace out, yo!


End file.
